MakoHaru Festival 2016
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Capítulos autoconclusivos que participan en el MakoHaru Festival 2016. Un día, un promp, un MakoHaru diferente. Cada capítulo tiene sus propias categorías y advertencias.
1. Día 1 - Pokemon

Título: Día 1 - Pokemon.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de otros.

Género: AU. Shonen-ai. Amistad.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Makoto realizará su viaje pokemon pero deja atrás en su pueblo algo que no puede olvidar.

Palabras: 2,440.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 1 «pokemon». Son capítulos autoconclusivos.

Nota 2: Por favor perdonen cualquier error que haya sobre el universo pokemon.

* * *

Como dictaba la costumbre, Makoto recibió su primer pokemon a los 10 años, eligió a un Bulbasaur, a decir verdad su primera opción había sido un Squirtle por que le parecía más lindo pero un chico de nombre Ikuya lo había elegido primero, por suerte el tercer chico del pueblo que iba a iniciar su viaje pokemon, Asahi, tomó a Charmander sin duda alguna pues a Makoto el fuego le daba algo de miedo y no creía poder controlar a un pokemon de fuego aún.

Decidieron viajar juntos, al menos en un principio.

Para salir del pueblo tenían que pasar por una casa que pertenecía a una mujer anciana, bordeando el río hasta un puente. Cerca de la casa, en el río, vieron a una persona y al acercarse más para tomar el puente se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un niño, Asahi lo llamó a gritos anunciando que se iban de viaje pokemon (cosa que había hecho desde que habían salido del laboratorio de la profesora Amakata), el chico los miró sin mostrar demasiado interés, parecía de su edad pero no fue al único al que atrajeron los gritos pues un pokemon que acompañaba al chico salió del agua mirándoles, era un Eevee.

Asahi, a pesar de los regaños de Ikuya, le llamó preguntándole si el Eevee era suyo y si también haría un viaje pokemon pero el chico los ignoró y se fue nadando seguido por el Eevee. Decidieron no entretenerse en eso y continuar, sus compañeros iban molestos por la manera en que fueron ignorados pero a Makoto se le quedaron gravados los ojos azules del chico.

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo le preguntó a la profesora Amakata si sabía quién era, ya que tenía un pokemon seguramente ella debía saberlo.

Y sí lo sabía.

Su nombre era Haruka, vivía con su abuela, y en palabras de ellos, «Eevee había encontrado a Haru en el río y no quiso separarse de él», aparentemente Haru trató bien al pokemon cuando se conocieron y se ganó su lealtad, además no trataba de entrenarlo y sólo dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando Amakata le propuso unirse a los chicos de su edad en el viaje respondió que no le interesaba. También le dijo a Makoto que convivía con varios pokemon de agua salvajes que vivían en el río y que se mostraban amistosos con él.

A Makoto le gustó lo que supo, al parecer Haruka era un buen chico, lo suficiente para ganarse la simpatía de los pokemones, sólo no tenía interés en entrenarlos.

Cuando pasaron por Ciudad Roca se esforzó por conseguir un Eevee, quizás cuando volviera a su pueblo podría hacerse su amigo con ayuda de Eevee.

Al final terminó haciendo todo el viaje en compañía de Asahi e Ikuya, se cuidaban mutuamente y se volvieron buenos amigos pero nunca les habló del interés oculto que tenía hacia el chico del río.

Al año siguiente volvieron a su pueblo con los ánimos muy arriba, no lograron quedar entre los primeros lugares de su liga pero pudieron participar, dieron todo de sí y se sentían orgullosos de ello, además habían podido evolucionar a sus pokemones iniciales y volvían a casa acompañados de un Charmeleon, de un Wartortle y de un Ivysaur.

Ikuya decidió quedarse en el pueblo, había querido hacer ese viaje por admiración a su hermano mayor que era uno de los mejores entrenadores del pueblo pero ahora que había viajado un año y participado en la liga quería perseguir objetivos propios.

Asahi y Makoto decidieron seguir viajando juntos, el primero había deseado ser entrenado desde pequeño mientras que Makoto, aunque había iniciado alentado por su padre, había disfrutado verdaderamente el viaje, los pokemones, los entrenamientos y quería continuar.

Mientras estuvo en su pueblo descansando y preparándose para iniciar su siguiente viaje decidió visitar al chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos más veces de las que habría esperado.

Se presentó en el río sin saber si lo encontraría ahí, acompañado por Eevee e Ivysaur que caminaban a sus flancos. No estaba en el lugar donde lo vio hacía un año pero decidió caminar por la orilla del río hasta que lo encontró en el punto más cercano a la casa llenando cubetas con el agua del río, aparentemente para llevarlos a su casa. A su lado estaba Eevee, sentado esperando a que terminara.

─Hola ─Haruka lo miró sin dar señales de reconocimiento ni respondió al saludo, cosa que hizo a Makoto sentirse incómodo─. Esto… ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? ─Haru miró las cubetas ya llenas que le rodeaban.

─Si quieres… ─la voz de Haruka le pareció demasiado seria para un chico de 11 años pero no se desanimó y luego de preguntarle a donde llevarlas tomó un par y empezó teniendo mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una gota, le pidió a Ivysaur que ayudara también con su látigo cepa y no tardaron en llevar todas las cubetas, Haruka sólo tuvo que llevar una. Mientras el Eevee de Makoto se había acercado al de Haruka y luego de unos momentos empezaron a jugar sin alejarse de los chicos.

─¿Por qué estás juntando agua? ─preguntó cuando estaban vaciándola en el depósito (Makoto había tomado las cubetas y ayudado cuando vio que Haru lo hacía), sabía que había agua corriente en todo el pueblo.

─Se estropeó la tubería ─respondió, así que mientras la reparaban tenía que acarrear agua del río, Makoto pensó que tenía suerte de tener el río a unos pasos, cuando una vez se estropeó la tubería de un vecino suyo habían tenido que ir con una camioneta cargada con grandes botes.

Se dio cuenta de que Haru era de muy pocas palabras y no supo que hablar con él para agradarle así que termino haciéndole preguntas, al final supo que no le gustaba su nombre y que le gustaba que los pokemones disfrutaran de su libertad, era por ello que no le interesaba ser entrenador ni evolucionar a su Eevee a pesar de que éste le acompañaba desde hace algunos años.

─Si un día quiere evolucionar lo ayudaré ─le dijo como si hubiera alguna especie de modo de comunicarse con los pokemones de la cual no se había enterado pues lucía muy seguro de saber lo que el pokemon quería.

─Entonces cuando eso pase búscame, yo te ayudaré.

Haru lo miró con curiosidad.

─Me convertiré en entrenador, viajaré para aprender mucho de los pokemones y sabré qué se necesita para evolucionar a cada uno, así podré ayudarte cuando tu Eevee quiera evolucionar.

Por primera vez la expresión de Haru se suavizó.

─Está bien.

─¡Entonces es una promesa! ─levantó su dedo meñique y luego de unos momentos Haru lo imitó entrelazando sus dedos.

Poco después volvió a irse del pueblo en compañía de Asahi, Natsuya (el hermano mayor de Ikuya que había ido de visita) y Nao (el compañero y mejor amigo de Natsuya) esta vez para ausentarse durante mucho tiempo.

Mantenía siempre contacto con su familia, vio crecer a sus hermanos a través de una pantalla y éstos a su vez vieron a cada uno de sus pokemones, incluyendo a su enorme Venusaur cuando evolucionó.

Llamaba a Haru de vez en cuando, sobre todo hablaba él contándole de sus experiencias y sacándole una conversación a base de preguntas.

Luego de un tiempo se separaron de Natsuya y Nao y terminaron uniéndose a dos chicos de su edad llamados Rin y Sousuke que curiosamente eran originarios de una ciudad cercana a su pueblo. El padre de Rin era líder de gimnasio y se especializaba en pokemon agua así que cuando le habló de Haru le dieron muchos deseos de conocer al chico que se hacía amigo de los pokemon de agua.

Mantuvo a su Eevee a su lado durante todos sus viajes, fue estando en Sinnoh que encontró una piedra musgo y, luego de preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, lo evolucionó a un Leafeon, tenía 14 años en ese momento.

Después de cumplir 15 años decidió que ya había estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y que debería volver, quizás hasta volver a probar suerte en la liga de ahí.

Cuando habló con Haru y le dijo que volvía éste le respondió que su Eevee hace unos días le había dicho que quería evolucionar y no habían olvidado la promesa que hicieron (unos entrenadores visitaron el pueblo, llevaban un Flareon y un Jolteon, cuando su Eevee los vio miró a Haru y le hizo un ruido, entonces él lo supo).

─En cuanto llegue te llevaré a la montaña Evolución ─pero nunca dijo cuando llegaría.

Sus compañeros se unieron a su deseo de volver y lo hicieron con muchas paradas, había lugares que querían visitar, persona que volver a ver, batallas que librar. Todo eso retrasó su viaje dos meses y Makoto llegó a pensar con pesar que Haru iba a creer que había tomado muy a la ligera su promesa.

Incluso al volver a casa la alegría de su familia le impidió desocuparse el tiempo suficiente para ir a ver a Haru siquiera, el destino quiso que se encontraran un día en el mercado pero Eevee, que le acompañaba, ni siquiera le dejó acercarse, al parecer la espera lo tenía enfadado, Haru tuvo que pedirle que se calmara para poder hablar con él.

Haru había crecido, no tanto como Makoto, y le pareció que se había puesto muy guapo (Haru no tenía equipo para videollamadas y sólo había oído su voz en esos años) hasta balbuceó un poco cuando hablaron pero logró acordar una fecha viajar a la montaña Evolución, sería en unos días.

A sus hermanos no les gustó la idea de que se fuera tan pronto pero los calmó con ayuda de sus padres, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejarlo unos días pero le entusiasmaba más la idea de salir con Haru. Ni siquiera le avisó a sus amigos, todo para ir los dos solos.

Cuando llegó el día recogió a Haru en su casa para irse, dejó que Leafeon los acompañara fuera de su pokebola, Eevee seguía enfadado con él pero se pegó a Leafeon sin demora, aparentemente fascinado por su nueva forma.

A petición de Haru irían en transporte y no caminando pero aún así les tomaría algunos días fuera. Además Makoto no quería sólo ir a la montaña y regresar, quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Haru.

En cada lugar donde paraban lo paseaba por donde conocía, o conocían juntos en caso de que Makoto no hubiera pasado por ahí antes. Todo dentro del tiempo en que podían. Incluso pudo batallar un par de veces haciendo que Leafeon se luciera.

Makoto quería alargar las horas pues cada día que pasaba Haru le gustaba más.

─¿En qué te gustaría que evolucionara? ─preguntó cuando finalmente llegaron a la montaña Evolución.

Haru miró al Eevee.

─Esa es su decisión ─Eevee respondió con un ruidito como si estuviera de acuerdo.

A Makoto le causaba mucha curiosidad la dinámica de esos dos, Eevee parecía ser un compañero para Haru en todos los aspectos y Haru en respuesta no le exigía nada. Prueba de ello era dejar que evolucionara cuando quisiera y en lo que quisiera.

─Bueno, aquí podemos encontrar piedras fuego, piedras trueno y piedras agua, con eso podrá evolucionar a Flareon, Jolteon o Vaporeon, es lo más práctico ahora pues otra cosa requeriría entrenamiento y un viaje más largo.

Eevee y Haru se miraron y negaron. Makoto supo su respuesta antes de que Haru la dijera.

─Usará una de esas piedras.

Encontrarlas no fue difícil, en la ciudad había quienes las proveían pero prefirieron buscarlas en la montaña donde acamparon.

Cuando tuvieron las tres piedras Makoto las colocó frente a Eevee.

─Fuego, agua y electricidad ─indicó señalando cada una, ahora todo dependía del pokemon.

Haru observaba detrás del él.

Eevee no tardó en caminar hacia las piedras y no dudó cuando se acercó a una y la tocó con una de sus patas, de inmediato su cuerpo brilló y su silueta empezó a crecer y a cambiar. Makoto pensó que era obvia la piedra que elegiría pero igualmente admiró al elegante Vaporeon que se materializó entre ellos.

El nuevo pokemon dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo como tratando de verse por completo y le hizo un ruido a Haru, luego a Makoto que lo interpretó como un agradecimiento por ayudarle. Leafeon se acercó a él amistosamente y se frotaron las cabezas. Vaporeon arrojó un chorrito de agua al cielo que les cayó a ambos como gotas.

Haru se aceró y se agachó para acariciarlo, Vaporeon se lo permitió gustoso, ambos se veían felices (Haru muy a su manera).

Durmieron en la montaña y se levantaron temprano para regresar, Leafeon y Vaporeon no dejaban de corretear entretenidos por la nueva forma, además Leafeon parecía disfrutar especialmente de los chorritos de agua que Vaporeon le lanzaba. No tardaron en llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban, de por sí era raro ver un Leafeon y verlo con un Vaporeon les parecía muy lindo.

Pararon en un centro pokemon antes del último tramo para llegar a casa, los pokemones fueron los primero en caer dormidos luego de tanto jugar, enroscados en una de las camas.

─Se ven felices ─comentó Makoto acariciando a uno y a otro.

─Sí… ─Haru se veía feliz por su compañero─ Gracias por tu ayuda.

─No fue nada, me dio gusto ayudar.

Makoto se embelesó por su expresión tranquila.

─Haru… ─el aludido le miró, estaba sentado en la otra cama así que Makoto se acercó a él─ de hecho… estoy feliz de haberte ayudado y de que no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa ─acarició suavemente la mejilla de Haru con la punta de sus dedos─ eres muy especial para mi.

─Makoto…

─Te quiero Haru… es decir… durante el tiempo en que estuve fuera siempre te consideré un amigo más pero desde que volví me he sentido diferente, te quiero Haru ─a pesar de verse serio Makoto tenía el estómago revuelto de los nervios.

─Makoto… ─repitió Haru empeorando sus nervios─ yo… también te quiero.

Makoto sintió que escuchaba coros celestiales.

─¿En serio? ─Haru asintió y Makoto sonrió tan amplio que parecía imposible, empujó a Haru contra la cama abrazándole con fuerza dispuesto a no soltarlo hasta el amanecer al menos.

─Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero ─repitió una otra vez dándole besos. Haru rió un poco contagiado por su entusiasmo y los mimos se incrementaron.

Desde la otra cama Vaporeon y Leafeon les espiaron apenas levantando sus cabezas, luego se miraron con expresiones felices, se tocaron con sus narices y volvieron a acomodarse, dejando a esos dos humanos divertirse a su modo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Día 2 - Nieve

Título: Día 2 - Nieve.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: AU. Shonen-ai. Fantasía.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen de la viñeta: Es invierno y la nieve cubre todo. Seres de la naturaleza lo experimentan de diferente modo.

Palabras: 574

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 2 «nieve».

* * *

Voló ayudado por el aire, libre sin que nada le detuviera hasta caer en la copa de un árbol que ya había perdido todas sus hojas, no se movería de ahí en un buen rato así que se acomodó en las ramas admirando su obra, un manto blanco cubría ya todo y seguía cayendo.

Entonces sintió un temblor.

Se asomó hacia el suelo pero no vio a nadie moviendo el tronco.

Puso atención y volvió a sentirlo, cerca, debajo, rodeándolo.

Era el árbol.

Se acercó al tronco del árbol y materializó una mano azul que puso encima de la madera.

Poco a poco un rostro verdoso se materializó ahí.

─¿Hola? ─preguntó el rostro y enseguida estornudó. El visitante se materializó con la forma de un joven de piel azul.

─Hola ─saludó al rostro verde.

─Estás muy frío ─se quejó este.

─Es por que es invierno.

─¿Y tenías que caer aquí?

─Soy de ir a donde quiera.

─Cuando acabe el invierno desaparecerás.

─Cuando acabe el invierno… ─habló con voz soñadora─ subiré al cielo o bajaré al subsuelo, quizás me una a un río, aún no lo sé.

─¿Te gusta estar frío?

No contestó de inmediato.

─No me gusta estar congelado por que no puedo moverme ─le gustaba ser copos de nieve o gotas de lluvia cayendo, le gustaba ser parte de un río, le gustaba ser nube y recorrer los cielos.

El árbol le miró tratando de leer su expresión, parecía disfrutar lo que hacía tanto como él disfrutaba ser sombra, ser casa de algún animal o llenarse de verdes hojas.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─el chico azul dejó de soñar y lo miró.

─Haruka.

─Mucho gusto Haruka, yo soy Makoto ─se presentó─ ¿podrías dejar de congelarme?

Haruka casi se rió por la petición.

─Una vez que he caído con esta forma no puedo irme tan fácil ─Makoto se mostró en serio abatido por eso.

─No me gusta el invierno.

─Yo no hago el invierno, sólo me adapto a él.

Era fácil decir eso para él, como árbol no tenía muchas opciones y el invierno le quitaba las hojas y alejaba a sus amigos, la tierra en sus raíces era fría e incómoda.

Haruka miró su rostro afectado sintiendo lástima por él, le gustaban los árboles y la fauna en general por que ellos gustaban de él, al menos cuando era agua corriente se mostraban felices de verlo.

Por otro lado… puede que se dejara llevar por el ritmo de las estaciones pero aún era libre.

La nieve sobre y bajo el árbol se empezó a derretir y a calentar. Makoto parpadeó sorprendido al sentir como la nieve se convertía en agua tibia y sonrió de felicidad.

Cuando Haruka abrió los ojos encontró que el espíritu del árbol había salido del tronco con la forma de un joven como hizo él, con la diferencia de que el cuerpo del recién aparecido era de color verdoso y apariencia áspera.

─Gracias ─le dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Haruka sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas.

─No fue nada…

Nunca se había quedado mucho tiempo en un solo lugar pero se quedó con Makoto aun cuando la primavera llegó y la nieve se derritió, a veces se iba pero volvía en forma de lluvia, hizo un pozo en las raíces del árbol de Makoto donde guardó una parte de sí, de ese modo siempre podría volver. Makoto crecía más grande y frondoso que nunca alimentándose de Haruka, volviéndose uno.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	3. Día 3 - Ídolo

Título: Día 3 - Ídolo.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida universitaria.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Haru se ha vuelto muy popular en la universidad, pero no le importa, no a él.

Palabras: 422.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 3 «ídolos escolares/universitarios».

* * *

Para el ser humano es normal admirar a alguna celebridad, incluso soñar despierto con conocerle, ganarse su afecto y hasta tener una vida juntos. Actores, músicos, deportistas y hasta líderes políticos.

Haruka estaba siendo víctima de eso sin darle importancia.

Desde que había entrado a la universidad se había granjeado atenciones de todo tipo, desde los compañeros que trataban de demeritarlo hasta las chicas que se ofrecían a llevarle almuerzos (que siempre rechazaba, él podía hacer su propia comida).

Siempre le había parecido tonto cuando en las películas el chico deportista estrella de la escuela era querido por todos y hasta tenía un séquito de chicas siguiéndole como si fuera un dios así que no le daba importancia cuando sus compañeros le señalaban a tal o cual chica o chico que anduviera tras su persona, aunque sí eran molestos cuando trataban de platicar con él de cualquier tontería.

Para muchos era casi el chico ideal, no sólo era físicamente atractivo sino que poseía varios talentos además de la natación, sus compañeros de equipo decían que no estudiaba y pasaba los exámenes sin problemas, en el club de arte decían que de vez en cuando los visitaba y demostraba que podía hacer verdaderas obras con cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos, además cocinaba pues llevaba sus propios almuerzos y a veces hasta daba consejos a sus compañeros para administrar sus becas.

Sin duda más de uno lo quería para toda la vida.

Pero a Haruka no le importaba.

A quien sí le importaba, y mucho, era a Makoto.

Confiaba ciegamente en su novio y amigo de toda la vida, sabía bien cuan indiferente era a las atenciones de los demás pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera celoso, asistir a escuelas diferentes no lo ayudaba, quería estar ahí para alejar a cualquier tonto iluso que creyera tener una oportunidad, era por eso que siempre que podía se presentaba en la universidad donde estudiaba Haru y quienes ya le conocían sabían que era mejor no acercarse al nadador estrella con demasiado interés.

Makoto era otro chico ideal; amable, fuerte, guapo… pero ocultaba una agresividad pasiva que hacía temblar a quienes la había presenciado. Podía ser un leal amigo siempre que no intentaras quitarle lo que era suyo.

Muchos admiraban a Haruka, muchos querían conocerlo, pocos lo lograban, otros tantos querían más que una amistad. Pero tarde o temprano todos averiguaban no sólo no tenían oportunidad pues Haruka sólo tenía ojos para Makoto, sino que además nadie iba a acercársele si Makoto no quería.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	4. Día 4 - Cobijo

Título: Día 4 - Cobijo.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Shonen-ai. AU. Vida adulta.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Entre vecinos en un edificio departamental siempre debe haber cooperación. Y siempre hay algún vecino al que le toca coordinar esa cooperación. A Makoto no le gusta mucho pero algo bueno puede salir.

Palabras: 1,156.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 4 «mantenerse abrigados».

* * *

El invierno llegó con la novedad de que la calefacción del edificio estaba descompuesta.

Makoto no estaba seguro de cómo pero había terminado yendo de departamento en departamento informando a los inquilinos sobre el costo de la reparación.

Al menos algo bueno iba a salir de eso pues iba a poder hablar con el inquilino del 402, había estado buscando una oportunidad de cruzar con él más de un saludo desde hace seis meses cuando se mudó ahí. Aunque para ser sincero ya la señora del 303, su vecina de piso, le había contado todo lo que sabía de él (que no era mucho pues aunque Nanase ya llevaba viviendo ahí cerca de 5 años prácticamente no hablaba con nadie).

Tocó la puerta y se paró muy derecho viéndose más alto de lo que ya era. Era fin de semana así que esperaba encontrarlo. Tocó una vez más cuando la espera se alargó y momentos después, para su alivio, la puerta se abrió. Sonrió entusiasmado al ver al joven hombre aunque notó además que iba con un abultado suéter.

─Buenas tardes vecino ─saludó con más entusiasmo del que había hecho gala todo el día, su vecino apenas asintió como respuesta─. Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto, del 302, mucho gusto ─hizo una pequeña reverencia, ya que hasta ese momento no se habían presentando apropiadamente.

Nanase no se presentó pero Makoto no se desanimó.

─Como ya se debe haber dado cuenta la calefacción del edificio se averió y en la última junta de vecinos ─a la que Nanase no había asistido─ se acordó la reparación así que a nombre de la administración le vengo a informar sobre la cooperación que corresponde a cada departamento para poder llevar a cabo las reparaciones.

Nanase parpadeó y asintió como única seña de que había entendido. Makoto carraspeó.

─Si me permite entrar podría explicarle a detalle qué trabajos se harán ─no le había ofrecido a nadie eso pero si le preguntaban después diría que era por que Nanase no iba a las juntas.

Nanase se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar pero sin emitir palabra alguna. En cuanto Makoto entró, extrañado por su comportamiento, notó que el departamento estaba frío, es decir, no había calefacción y eso afectaba a todos pero no pensó que estuviera tan frío ahí. Siguió a su vecino hasta una mesita cubierta por un _kotatsu_ y se alivió al pensar que al menos tenía eso pero cuando se sentó se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado.

─Perdón que me entrometa pero ¿no debería encenderlo? ─preguntó al joven que le servía un té previamente preparado (seguramente había estado bebiendo eso para calentarse antes de que llegara).

─No sirve ─explicó abriendo la boca por primera vez.

─Oh… ─¿se habría descompuesto hace poco?

Al ver que Nanase no pensaba aportar nada más carraspeó y empezó a explicarle los trabajos que se harían, cuanto tardarían y cuanto costaría la aportación de cada departamento. Bebía a sorbos el té caliente pero no era suficiente para calentarse con el ambiente frío, además la ubicación del departamento evitaba que el sol entrara por las ventanas a esas horas.

Haru (al final logró que se presentara apropiadamente) pagó en ese momento su aportación y Makoto no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría sacrificando el arreglo del _kotatsu_ con eso.

Unas horas después (cuando terminó de notificar y recolectar las aportaciones) estaba tocando de nuevo la puerta de Haru. Sonreía ampliamente cargando una caja.

─Hola otra vez ─saludó alegremente─ ¿puedo pasar?

Haru asintió torpemente y se hizo a un lado, mirando la caja con interés.

─Quizás te parezca algo atrevido ─empezó luego de que Haru cerrara la puerta y él dejara la caja en el suelo─, te traje esto ─sacó de la caja un _kotatsu_ algo decolorado. Haru mostró una expresión contrariada.

─No lo necesito.

─Por favor acéptalo ─quizás estaba siendo muy insistente en agradarle pero no quería perder esa oportunidad─ no creas que yo me estoy quedando sin nada ─se apresuró a decir─ la verdad yo tengo uno pero este me lo regaló mi madre cuando me fui a la universidad, está algo viejo pero funciona bien ─cuando se mudó quiso llenar su departamento de cosas nuevas y aunque su cartera lo resintió en ese momento le venía apropiado.

Haru aún lucía contrariado pero terminó aceptando.

Juntos acomodaron el _kotatsu_ y guardaron el descompuesto en la misma caja a la espera de ser llevado a reparar.

─¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? ─le preguntó Haru cuando quedó instalado y calentándose.

Makoto puso haber respondido que no era nada pero decidió arriesgarse a ver si recibía un «milagro navideño».

─Bueno… puedes negarte si quieres pero… me gustaría que salieras en una cita conmigo ─soltó antes de arrepentirse, apenas habían hablado muy poco y ni siquiera sabía si Haru gustaba de los hombres, se arriesgaba y lo sabía pero ya había dado el paso.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Haru le alentó a que iba por buen camino.

─Está bien… ─le respondió desviando el rostro.

· · ·

Un año después Makoto estaba entregando las llaves de su departamento a un joven matrimonio que ansiaba iniciar su nueva vida.

─Si me necesitan ya saben donde encontrarme ─se despidió en la puerta.

─Le agradecemos mucho, Tachibana-san ─la joven mujer, Gou, le hizo una reverencia, en cambio su esposo Seijuro estrechó su mano con entusiasmo.

Dio un vistazo al termostato antes de dejar a los Mikoshiba y dirigirse a la escalera, su vida también estaba dando un paso importante como ellos y no podía estar más feliz.

Subió al cuarto piso y abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

─Estoy de vuelta ─anunció. Haru salió de una de las habitaciones, seguramente estaba terminando de acomodar algunas cosas.

Ahora que vivían juntos habían acordado arrendar el departamento de Makoto y así tendrían un ingreso extra. Al principio no supieron en cual de los dos departamentos quedarse, al final lo decidieron con ayuda de la vecina del 303, no la querían tener del otro lado del pasillo.

─¿Qué tal todo? ─preguntó Haru cuando ambos se sentaron bajo el _kotatsu_.

─Bien, ya están instalándose ─estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla tibia de Haru, deleitándose cuando se coloreó ligeramente. Haru podía ser más tímido de lo que parecía ¿cómo olvidar cuando le confesó que si no hablaba con él era por que se ponía demasiado nervioso al verlo?

─No debería tomarles demasiado ─ya que se habían visto con el doble de muebles decidieron quedarse con los que más les gustaran y rentar el departamento amueblado.

─Se veían felices ─jaló a Haru hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos.

─Tú te ves feliz.

─Soy muy feliz Haru, por que estamos juntos ─Haru se sonrojó del todo.

─Eres un bobo ─masculló.

─Uno al que amas ─sonreía sin parar, cuando hace un año se atrevió a pedirle una cita apenas conociéndose no creyó que resultaría así.

Al final la avería de la calefacción había sido algo bueno, al menos para ellos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	5. Día 5 - Adultos

Título: Día 5 - Adultos.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de la familia Tachibana.

Género: Shonen-ai. AU. Vida adulta. Japón feudal. Angst.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Al llegar a la vida adulta Makoto debe cumplir con lo que esperan de él, aún sobre sus deseos.

Palabras: 1,041.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 5 «llegando a la adultez».

* * *

Suspiró cerrando el libro y acomodándolo en el librero luego de que uno de los sirvientes le avisara que ya era hora. Salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos de su enorme casa rumbo a la entrada, los sirvientes le reverenciaban al pasar pero su mirada no paró en ninguno, sólo cuando a través de una ventana pudo ver a una persona que conocía bien realizando sus tareas se le desviaron los ojos. Aquella vista normalmente le alegraba el día pero en ese momento sólo le provocó aprehensión.

Llegó a la entrada dónde ya le esperaban sus padres para irse, sus hermanos menores les despidieron educadamente y los tres mayores partieron.

Ese día Makoto conocería a la mujer que sería su esposa.

Al ser hijo de un _daimyo_ debía cumplir con muchos protocolos y uno de ellos era casarse con una hija de buena familia.

La chica resultó ser tan educada como debía, no era fea pero tampoco una belleza, con modales exquisitos y educación refinada con lo que se desenvolvió bien en cualquier tema que tocó. Definitivamente una perfecta elección para él. Era desalentador.

Volvió a casa con una fecha pesándole en la espalda.

Una vez en casa su madre se retiró a sus actividades y su padre le llamó para que caminaran por los jardines.

─Makoto ─empezó cuando llevaban varios minutos a solas─ en tu último cumpleaños te dije que ya eras un adulto.

─Lo recuerdo padre.

─Y como tal debes asumir nuevas responsabilidades, una de ellas se concretará pronto.

Cuando se casara con quien era una perfecta desconocida.

─Soy consciente de ello ─se preguntaba a donde iba todo eso.

Su padre se detuvo y lo miró.

─Makoto, nunca he tenido problemas con tu amante pero temo que se han vuelto demasiado cercanos, puede que sientas que te complementa de una forma que no lograrías con una mujer pero estás por casarte y debes darle a tu esposa el lugar y trato que le corresponde.

Makoto sintió pánico empezando a nacer dentro de sí.

─Por ello he decidido que se marche de esta casa. La familia Matsuoka ha estado interesada en él desde hace tiempo, estará bien.

Un zumbido se instaló en los oídos de Makoto, tuvo deseos de gritar y protestar, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su templanza para reaccionar diplomáticamente.

─Si esa es tu decisión padre, entonces que así sea ─casi se mordió la lengua, odiando decir eso.

─Bien, en unos días vendrán por él, mañana se lo diré ─dando la conversación por finalizada el patriarca volvió a su casa dejando que su hijo asimilara lo que acababa de oír.

Mientras paseaban y hablaban había caído la noche así que cuando quedó solo en la oscuridad Makoto empezó a andar hacia otro lado del terreno.

Lo encontró justo donde esperó, contemplando la nada en búsqueda de inspiración.

─¡Haru! ─gritó su nombre arrojándose sobre él, el aludido no pudo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba atrapado en unos brazos que conocía bien.

─¿Makoto? ─preguntó confuso.

─¡Haru! ─lloriqueó abrazándolo con fuerza.

─¿Qué pasa? ─empezaba a asustarse.

Makoto lo miró a los ojos y lo besó con fuerza, necesitaba sentirlo.

Haru era un artista, protegido de su familia, un pintor cuyo arte era conocido en toda la región, era por ello que varias familias lo ambicionaban.

Nació como hijo de los sirvientes de un samurái al servicio de su padre y hubiera tenido el mismo destino si el samurái no hubiese descubierto su talento, Haru no había cumplido ni 10 años cuando el samurái lo encontró usando sus carboncillos para dibujar y lo que pudo haber sido un castigo severo se convirtió en un cambio de vida, el samurái vio en los dibujos de ese niño un talento que debía ser pulido.

Le consiguió un maestro y lo presentó ante el _daimyo_ que no dudó en tomarlo bajo su tutela cuando el chico quedó huérfano.

Al ser de la misma edad de Makoto no tardó en hacerlo amigo suyo pero al llegar a la adolescencia ese inocente sentimiento se transformó en algo más maduro, en contraparte las hormonas los llevaron hasta una exploración pasional y primitiva.

Ingenuamente dejó expuestos sus sentimientos que crecían día a día y ahora sufría las consecuencias, no había problema en tener amantes pero no debía darle su corazón a ninguno.

Le contó a Haru lo que ocurría, aunque él ya sabía que debía casarse y sufría por ello fue una sorpresa cuando le dijo que lo enviarían con los Matsuoka.

A Makoto le hervía la sangre, aunque el talento de Haru era codiciado sabía que la insistencia de los Matsuoka se debía a que el heredero de la familia deseaba a su Haru, no importaba cuan fiel fuera Haru temía no poder protegerlo.

─Huyamos juntos ─decidió de pronto poniéndose de pie.

Haru lo miró con sorpresa, tiró de su ropa para que se sentara de nuevo.

Frente a frente Haru le tomó del rostro con suavidad.

─Te amo Makoto, te amo mucho…

Makoto tragó duro.

─¿Pero…?

Haru respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

─Pero no podemos… no puedes ─quizás si Makoto fuera un hombre cualquiera podrían, pero era el heredero del _daimyo_ , se arriesgaban demasiado.

─Pero Haru, yo te amo.

Sintió que se le quebraba el corazón.

─Lo sé… ─y eso lo hacía mucho más doloroso. Sintió que salían lágrimas de sus ojos─ pero así nos tocó vivir.

No se podía cambiar. Y cuando a Makoto se le enfriara la cabeza se daría cuenta de cuan riesgoso era. Si huían los perseguirían pero quien se llevaría el castigo cuando los encontraran sería Haru. No podía hacerle eso.

Tomó las manos de Haru entre las suyas y las besó, y ahí en la soledad y la oscuridad le hizo una promesa:

─Yo te juro Haru… que nunca dejaré de amarte… y cuando reencarnemos te buscaré y daré todo lo que ahora no puedo darte y más allá, por que mi amor es tan grande que traspasará la muerte.

Las lágrimas de Haru aumentaron y contagiaron a Makoto.

─Yo esperaré por ti Makoto, nunca dejaré amarte ─y cuando se encontraran no lo dejaría ir.

En silencio ambos rezaron la misma plegaria, que en otra vida el destino les permitiera estar juntos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	6. Día 6 - Vergonzoso

Título: Día 6 - Vergonzoso.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Compañeros universitarios.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida universitaria. Humor.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Con los amigos, bebiendo despreocupadamente, a veces se suelta algún secretito.

Palabras: 677.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 6 «información vergonzosa».

* * *

Salió del entrenamiento con los últimos, prácticamente cerrando la alberca con los entrenadores aunque estaba más enfocado en revisar un mensaje de Makoto donde le invitaba a acompañarlo a tomar algo junto con sus amigos, incluso le mandó la ubicación del bar donde estaban.

Inesperadamente uno de sus compañeros, Matsuda-kun, lo abrazó por los hombros para husmear en su celular.

─¿Ah? ¿Es tu novio? ─le gruñó por respuesta y bloqueó el celular pero él ya había visto.

»¡Entrenador! ¡Permiso para recrearnos! ─gritó sin soltar a Haru, sólo girando la cabeza hacia el entrenador.

─Nadie te está invitando a ti ─reclamó Haru.

El entrenador Watanabe pensó un poco.

─Bueno, mañana no habrá entrenamiento por mantenimiento ─razón por la cual esa noche salían tarde─ y es viernes, pueden ir.

─¡Genial! ─gritó otro y Haru suspiró.

«Mis compañeros se invitaron» envió a Makoto empezando a caminar sin esperar a ninguno.

«No te preocupes, entre más mejor ^^» respondió luego de unos momentos. Haru leyó el mensaje y guardó el celular esperando el autobús, sus tres compañeros, con quienes entrenaba el relevo, charlaban animadamente en torno a él. A decir verdad sí ponía atención a lo que decían pero no aportaba nada.

· · ·

─¿Que dice tu novio? ─preguntó una chica de nombre Kaede a Makoto que guardaba su celular.

─¿Eh? ¿Cómo saben que es él? ─preguntó con una sonrisita, ya con algunas cervezas encima.

─Por que sonríes de ese modo, bobo ─se burló otro de sus compañeros y todos empezaron a reír.

─Dice que sus compañeros de relevo vendrán también ─respondió luego de las risas.

─Oh, nadadores ─dijo Chiharu con cara ilusionada─ ¿se ven tan bien como Nanase-kun?

─Hey… ─empezó a reclamar Makoto pero fue interrumpido por Ryota.

─¡Hey! ¿Qué pueden tener ellos que no tengamos nosotros? ─para desgracia del grupo de amigos las chicas no perdían oportunidad de ir a ver los entrenamientos aunque tuvieran que trasladarse de universidad con el pretexto de acompañar a Makoto.

─¿Por dónde empezar? ─se burló Kaede.

─No les haría daño dar aunque sea una vueltas en la pista ¿saben? ─siguió Chiharu picando el estómago de Ryota, quien por cierto era su novio, con un dedo.

─¡Oye deja ahí!

─Niñas frívolas ─se quejó Kentaro rodando los ojos.

─Ah ¿pero si vinieran las chicas de gimnasia que dirían? ─siguió Kaede.

De algún modo terminaron enfrascándose en una discusión sobre los buenos atributos físicos de los deportistas.

Qué músculos, qué flexibilidad, qué resistencia, qué espaldas, qué piernas, qué brazos.

─Oye Makoto-kun ─dijo Ryota en algún momento─ ¿cuál es el mejor atributo de tu novio? ─preguntó alentado por el alcohol.

─¿Quéeeeee? No voy a contarte eso ─respondió medio riendo.

─¡Anda! ─las chicas insistieron también por saber ¿serían sus glúteos firmes, sus piernas fuertes, su abdomen… o algo más romántico como sus lindos ojos?

─¡Dilo! ─incluso Kentaro se unió, curioso─ No saldrá de aquí, nadie más lo sabrá.

Makoto ponía cada vez menos resistencia, riendo y pensando en lo que le gustaba del cuerpo de Haru, que en realidad era todo.

─Anda, anda ¿qué te gusta más?

─Está bien, está bien ─aceptó luego de un buen trago de cerveza.

La mesa entera quedó en silencio, Makoto los miró a todos.

─Es… un lunar que tiene en la ingle ─respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y un movimiento de cejas.

Los chicos rieron con picardía un solo instante pues un grito les interrumpió.

─¡Makoto!

Cinco cabezas miraron justo detrás de Makoto donde estaba un muy sonrojado Haru rodeado de tres chicos que trataban de aguantar la risa.

─¡Ha-Haru! ─Makoto también se puso rojo al verse descubierto y los borrachos volvieron a estallas de risas al ver su cara. Los nadadores no pudieron resistir y empezaron a reír también.

Makoto tuvo que llevarse a Haru fuera del bar para disculparse con él mientras los nadadores se acomodaban en la mesa, aquel desliz sin duda le saldría caro. Abstinencia hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando volvieron a la mesa los amigos de Makoto tuvieron un nuevo motivo para reír pues con la cara que traía su amigo no les costó imaginar su castigo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	7. Día 7 - Almuerzo

Título: Día 7 - Almuerzo.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Vida adulta. Familia. Genderberder.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Contenido hetero?

Resumen: A Makoto le gusta aprovechar cada momento con su familia.

Palabras: 643.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 7 «almuerzo familiar». 

Nota 2: Me gustó esta idea pero creo que no la desarrollé bien al final, disculpen.

* * *

El avión aterrizó y la pequeña sacudida fue suficiente para despertar a Makoto que miró a todos lados ligeramente desorientado antes de recordar que estaba llegando a casa. Se enderezó en el asiento estirándose. Su compañero de asiento lo miró reprobatoriamente, había tenido que oír sus balbuceos todo el viaje.

Bajó del avión y buscó su equipaje con ansiedad creciente, ya quería verlos.

Cuando salió a la sala de llegadas trató de distinguir entre el mar de gente a quienes buscaba pero ellos le encontraron primero.

─¡Papi! ─el grito vino acompañado de un abrazo a sus piernas que casi lo hizo caer, miró hacia abajo y encontró una carita sonriente.

─Hey, hola ahí ─soltó su maleta para agacharse a cargarlo. Cuando se enderezó vio otro rostro, más maduro y hermoso.

─Bienvenido.

─Estoy en casa Haruka ─se acercó a darle un beso en los labios a su amada esposa.

Caminaron a la salida, él cargando a su hijo y ella jalando la maleta, que por suerte tenía ruedas, hasta el estacionamiento. El niño no paró de hablar en cuanto estuvo en brazos de su padre, contándole todo lo que había hecho en esa semana en que estuvo ausente. No dejaba tiempo a que su mamá hablara, aunque ella en realidad hablaba poco.

Sólo lo soltó para poder subir la maleta al auto y subir todos al vehículo.

Salieron del aeropuerto con destino a su hogar, Makoto demasiado feliz de estar con sus seres más amados.

Haruka y él habían sido amigos de la infancia pero al terminar la primaria ella se tuvo que mudar a Tokio por el trabajo de su padre y se perdieron la pista. Años después él se trasladó a la misma ciudad para estudiar la universidad sin imaginar que volverían a encontrarse. Sí, tuvo el pensamiento nostálgico de encontrarla pero Tokio era tan grande que nunca lo pensó de verdad.

Fue cuando asistió al recorrido de nuevo ingreso en la universidad que se toparon, literalmente, por distraerse terminó chocando con ella y gracias a los reflejos obtenidos en el basquetbol pudo sostenerla antes de que se fuera al suelo.

La atracción fue inmediata.

Después se reconocieron como los viejos amigos que eran.

Empezaron a frecuentarse cuanto pudieron, el estar en facultades diferentes no parecía impedimento para ello (él en ciencias, ella en humanidades).

A las pocas semanas se volvieron novios y el día en que él se graduó le pidió matrimonio. Se casaron en cuanto pudieron.

Makoto consiguió empleo como vendedor de una empresa farmacéutica mientras que Haruka se convirtió profesora de japonés de una secundaria. Acababan de enterarse de que Haruka estaba embarazada cuando le dieron nuevas responsabilidades a Makoto en el trabajo y empezó a viajar continuamente fuera de la ciudad. No le gustaba dejar a Haruka días sola y perderse momentos importantes del embarazo y luego del crecimiento de su hijo, era por eso que trataba de hacer que cada momento con ellos valiera.

Y por eso cuando el auto se averió a medio camino de casa no se dejó desanimar, llevaba una semana fuera y no iba a dejar que su esposa y su hijo se lamentaran por ese pequeño inconveniente.

Mientras esperaban a la grúa desapareció un rato y compró unos almuerzos en un minisúper, no era lo mejor del mundo ni se comparaba a la comida de su querida esposa pero estaban cerca de un pequeño parque así que mientras la grúa llegaba se sentaron los tres en el pasto y comieron, incluso tuvo tiempo de corretear con su hijo un rato y cuando llegaron por el auto su hijo ya no quería irse.

Dejaron el auto en el mecánico y caminaron a casa tomados de la mano, a pesar de las concurridas calles ellos iban con calma dejándose llevar por el ritmo del niño que se detenía por cada cosa que le llamaba la atención.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	8. Día 8 - Congelado

Título: Día 8 - Congelado.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: AU. Shonen-ai. Fantasía

Advertencias: Ninguna. Ligero angst. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Nada peor que quedar atrapado en invierno, lejos del ser amado.

Palabras: 583.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 8 «lago congelado».

Nota 2: Este fic sirve como continuación del día 2 pero espero que se entienda por sí solo.

* * *

Empujó el hielo tratando de quebrarlo o al menos debilitarlo pero no lo logró, se removió inquieto y pudo escuchar que el hielo tronaba un poco pero no fue suficiente para hacer una diferencia.

Llevaba ya varios días atrapado ahí y no veía que el clima fuera a mejorar.

Entibiar agua era una cosa, derretir nieva era otra, pero intervenir el hielo era extremadamente difícil, derretirlo… tan siquiera hacerle una grieta era prácticamente imposible para él.

Y no sería tan terrible si no fuera por que no estaba para entibiar a Makoto y ese invierno era particularmente crudo.

Si estuviera en un río al menos podría escapar por una corriente, buscar una saliente incluso ir por un río subterráneo, pero estando en un lago no tenía escapatoria alguna, no le quedaba más que esperar a que el clima mejorara para que debilitara el hielo lo bastante para poder salir.

Y mientras Makoto estaría congelándose.

Volvió a empujar el hielo pero no cedió. Terminó hundiéndose en el fondo del lago, lamentándose el haberse dejando llevar hasta ahí ¿cómo iba a saber que el viento le llevaría hasta ese lugar y que el invierno lo atraparía ahí? No estaba demasiado lejos de Makoto, la cercanía le hizo confiar que pronto estaría a su lado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí debajo, nunca se había preocupado por llevar una cuenta de los días pero ahora pasaba el día y la noche tratando de romper el hielo sin lograrlo, tan enfocado en eso y tan estresado por el tiempo perdido que no quería contar los días.

Cada vez que se agotaba simplemente se dejaba hundir hasta el fondo, lamentándose.

Pero hubo un día (¿o una noche?) en que sintió algo, una presencia conocida, empequeñecida, llamándole. Se concentró en su entorno en lugar de en su obstáculo y encontró la presencia en un rincón del lago cerca de la orilla, se acercó a ella y vio con sorpresa que se trataba de una punta de raíz que sobresalía en la tierra. Era Makoto que había ido a buscarle.

Entró por la raíz y viajó a través de ella la distancia que les separaba hasta el pozo que había hecho debajo de Makoto dónde él, con la forma de un joven de piel verdosa, le esperaba flotando en el agua ¿cuántos días llevaba estirando sus raíces buscándole?

En cuanto lo vio adoptó también la forma de un joven y Makoto lo jaló a sus brazos, estaba muy frío así que Haruka de inmediato entibió su ser que les rodeaba para darle calor.

─¿Cómo? ─preguntó acariciando el rostro exhausto.

─Como dejaste una parte de ti en mi puedo sentir que tan lejos estás, pero también algunas de tus emociones, así pude encontrarte ─su expresión se tornó preocupada─. Sentí tu desesperación.

Haruka desvió el rostro, al parecer su anhelo por llegar con él había sido tan fuerte que Makoto lo sintió.

─Deseaba verte… ─Makoto sonrió.

─Ahora estás aquí… por suerte no estabas tan lejos.

Aunque Makoto crecía como el tiempo dictaba podía estirarse a voluntad cuando quisiera, era algo cansado y devolver su raíz al tamaño que debería le tomaría mucho tiempo pero al menos había podido encontrar a Haruka y guiarlo de vuelta.

─Gracias…

Makoto era el agradecido, por que un espíritu libre venía a él una y otra vez, preocupándose por su bienestar, amándolo.

Lo apretó un poco más entre sus brazos, Haruka se acurrucó entre ellos, sumergidos en el agua tibia que le reconfortaba en medio del invierno.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	9. Día 9 - Cuento

Título: Día 9 - Cuento.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: AU. Shonen-ai. Fantasía.

Advertencias: Angst. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: El príncipe Makoto estará agradecido por toda la eternidad al ser que le salvó la vida.

Palabras: 1,109.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 9 «cuento de hadas».

Nota 2: Una idea algo cliché tomando en cuenta quien la protagonista, sin embargo estoy bastante satisfecha con este resultado, espero les guste.

* * *

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos anunció la llegada del séquito real, las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dejarlos pasar sin que se detuvieran, los estandartes ondeaban gracias al veloz galope que fue deteniéndose cuando dieron vuelta en el patio del castillo. Uno a uno los jinetes fueron bajando de los caballos y éstos iban siendo recogidos por los lacayos para llevarlos a las caballerizas, también recogían las presas de cacería que traía el séquito.

El príncipe Makoto iba platicando con sus compañeros, animado por las buenas presas que habían conseguido pero luego de un rato dejó su compañía para entrar al castillo. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa de cacería por algo más cómodo, desde su balcón entraba la brisa del mar y se perdió un momento contemplando la espléndida vista que tenía, la amplitud del mar abierto con un oculto fondo rocoso que servía de fortaleza natural a su castillo, y un poco más allá la playa que usaba para su propia entretención. También era el lugar donde su vida había dado un inesperado vuelco.

Salió de su habitación y bajó hasta lo más profundo de su palacio, a los calabozos. La oscuridad era pesada pues la humedad era mucha y las antorchas apenas sobrevivían.

Llegó hasta el último calabozo que abrió con una llave que sólo él poseía. Recogió una canasta que un sirviente había dejado previamente junto a la puerta y entró.

La tenue luz que entraba a través de los huecos en la parte superior de las paredes hacia el ambiente mucho más llevadero que en el pasillo.

─Estoy aquí ─avisó al tiempo que se quitaba las botas para caminar descalzo hasta donde empezaba una playa artificial. Le había costado una pequeña fortuna crear las filtraciones adecuadas como para inundar ese calabozo sin comprometer la integridad del castillo.

Sus pies tocaron el agua al mismo tiempo que una cabeza asomaba del agua. El príncipe Makoto sonrió al verlo.

─Hola ─entró más en el agua hasta llegar a donde estaba el tritón que salió más del agua.

Makoto lo abrazó de la cintura para pegarlo más a él y le acarició el rostro. Su mano descendió por el bello rostro hasta detenerse en el grillete que tenía en el cuello. Grillete que estaba unido mediante una cadena la pared del calabozo.

Jaló al pesado ser hasta la orilla, el tritón no puso resistencia, no valía la pena. Su pesada cola hizo un surco en la arena donde fue depositado con suavidad cerca de la canasta.

─Te traje comida ─el tritón miró hacia la canasta y estiró la mano hacia ella pero el pie de Makoto se interpuso─. ¿No vas a decir nada?

Los ojos azules y melancólicos del tritón lo miraron.

─Gracias por la comida ─respondió con una hermosa pero desganada voz.

El príncipe se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su blanco pecho.

─¿Por qué eres malo conmigo? Si yo cuido tan bien de ti ─empujó suavemente al tritón hasta recostarlo en la arena y colocarse encima. Empezó a pasar las manos por su cuerpo.

─Quiero ser libre ─respondió éste mirando hacia uno de los huecos por donde entraba la luz. De inmediato hizo un gesto cuando una de las manos del príncipe se cerró con fuerza en torno a su brazo.

─No digas cosas que me rompen el corazón ─se quejó apretando con fuerza el brazo ajeno─ ¿es que no te hace feliz todo lo que te doy? Esta playa sólo para ti, comida, protección… ¿sabes lo que habrían hecho contigo si no hubiera sido por mi? ─reclamó prodigando caricias bruscas cargadas de lujuria y posesividad.

Un naufragio, el navío del príncipe estaba cerca del puerto, celebraban su cumpleaños. En medio de la noche fueron sorprendidos por una tormenta que los hizo golpear las rocas y el barco empezó a hundirse, el príncipe quedó atrapado lejos de los botes salvavidas y terminó saltando al agua para evitar la succión pero el remolino lo dejó aturdido.

El tritón se había acercado al barco por curiosidad, atraído por la música, y vio al príncipe en peligro, se acercó a ayudarle evitando con agilidad todos los desechos y le besó suavemente en los labios para que pudiera respirar bajo el agua.

Amanecía cuando logró llevarlo hasta la playa, el príncipe estaba semi consciente pero lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza, como si fuera su tabla salvavidas así que el tritón se quedó un momento con él. El príncipe le miraba como a un ángel, no era para menos pues había salvado su vida.

Pero los guardias buscaban al príncipe y cuando dieron con ellos el tritón no pudo arrastrarse lo bastante rápido de vuelta al mar, lo capturaron al tiempo que atendían al príncipe, quizás le había salvado la vida pero en ese momento sólo vieron a una criatura mitológica que podría darles la inmortalidad. El tritón terminó encerrado en un baño, sumergido en una tina con apenas agua para no deshidratarse, temiendo por su vida.

Cuando el príncipe apareció en ese lugar creyó que sería salvado, que lo liberaría en agradecimiento por salvarlo pero su destino fue peor que el que tenía. Incluso hubiera preferido morir y servir de comida a unos humanos ambiciosos.

El príncipe empezó hablándole con dulzura, diciéndole cuanto le agradecía que le salvara la vida y que se había enamorado de él. Terminó diciendo que en agradecimiento le permitiría permanecer a su lado toda la vida.

Peleó. Peleó con todas su fuerzas pero al no estar en su elemento tenía desventaja y terminó sometido, subyugado bajo los deseos de ese príncipe de sonrisa amable.

Los días confinado a esa bañera le parecieron eternos, temiendo en todo momento que el príncipe llegara a querer verlo pero al mismo tiempo en cada ocasión demostraba su inconformismo. Su cuerpo empezó a decorarse con las marcas de imposición del príncipe.

Un día fue sacado de ese pequeño espacio sólo para ser llevado a los calabozos donde el príncipe había creado «un lugar sólo para él donde no extrañaría el mar». Cuan equivocado estaba.

Cada día añoraba la amplitud del mar, sentir la luz del sol, nada hasta cansarse y más.

Un día sólo dejó de luchar. Se cansó de resistirse y se resignó a su destino cruel e infinito.

Soltó un quejido ahogado cuando el príncipe mordió una cicatriz que adornaba su cola.

Quizás era el único en todo el reino que lo sabía y esa cicatriz era un recordatorio constante del día en que el príncipe comió su carne.

Todos los días el príncipe le agradecía por haberle salvado la vida.

Todos los días el tritón lo lamentaba.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	10. Día 10 - Celos

Título: Día 10 - Celos.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida universitaria.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Haru desea salir en una cita con Makoto pero Makoto a veces llama mucho la atención de otras personas.

Palabras: 493.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 10 «celos». 

Nota 2: Este fic sirve como continuación al día 3 «ídolo», pero espero que se entienda bien solo.

* * *

Haru salió de las duchas luego de que el entrenamiento terminara buscando con la vista a Makoto, era sábado y él le había dicho que pasaría por él para llevarlo a ver Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Miró su reloj, quizás aún no llegaba, mejor salir de las instalaciones de la alberca y esperarlo en un lugar más visible.

Ya la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían marchado y tampoco estaban ese grupo que siempre le atosigaban fuera a donde fuera. Lo agradecía. Ya tenía tiempo que notaba que si mencionaba que Makoto iba a ir a verlo desaparecían rápidamente, a veces incluso lo decía para quitárselos de encima aunque Makoto no fuera a ir, no sabía a qué se debía el efecto de «desaparición por Makoto» pero lo agradecía.

Salió de la alberca revisando su teléfono, quizás tenía algún mensaje cuya notificación no había oído por estar entrenando y en las duchas pero nada. Empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada del campus esperando verlo o al menos esperarlo en la entrada y evitarle la vuelta.

A medio camino escuchó unas risitas que hicieron saltar sus alarmas, buscó con la vista de dónde provenían y vio a unas chicas que reconoció como miembros del club de arte (sabía que a veces se reunían los sábados para trabajar al aire libre sin toparse con otros estudiantes), notó entonces que el resto del club también estaba ahí formando un círculo pero frunció el ceño cuando reconoció a Makoto en medio de éste, posando para ellos.

Se acercó con paso firme y se metió al círculo pasando entre dos de los miembros del club, incluso golpeando con el pie la maleta de uno de ellos.

─Oye, no hagas eso ─se quejó alguien.

─No puedes meterte así en medio de la sesión ─dijo otro pero no les hizo caso.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─le preguntó a Makoto que deshizo la postura que había estado manteniendo para centrar su atención en Haru.

─Llegué hace rato y unas chicas me pidieron que si posaba para ellos, como pensé que te tardarías más acepté ─le sonrió encantadoramente, sabía que a Haru no le gustaba tenerle esperando a veces por mucho rato, bueno, pues en esa ocasión no tuvo que esperarle por que se había ocupado en algo.

Haru frunció más el ceño.

─Vámonos ─dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.

─Pero Haru, no puedo dejarlos botados así.

Haru giró sobre su hombro mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

─¿Entonces no vienes? ─aquello sonó más como una advertencia que como una pregunta.

Makoto sonrió y se acercó tomándole de la mano. Una de las chicas del club ya les estaba tomando fotos.

─Vamos ─respondió Makoto y empezó a andar sin verse afectado por dejar botada la actividad del club de arte.

Porque Makoto podía tener a muchos intimidados para que no se acercaran a Haru, pero también sabía como hacer para que Haru reaccionara igual.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	11. Día 11 - Compras

Título: Día 11 - Compras.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de la familia Tachibana y los chicos de Iwatobi.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida universitaria. Romance. Baka couple.

Advertencias: Ligero angst. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Haru esperaba una cita romántica pero Makoto sólo piensa en comprar.

Palabras: 1,614.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin. 

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 11 «compras navideñas».

* * *

No estaba seguro de cómo se había dejado arrastrar a esto, como de costumbre Makoto lo había convencido y lo que Haru esperaba que fuera una cita luego de un estresante periodo escolar pre Año Nuevo se había convertido en una cansada travesía por el centro comercial buscando regalos para la familia de Makoto.

Ni siquiera celebraban Navidad pero Ren y Ran habían llamado a Makoto preguntándole si les llevaría regalos, que ellos conseguirían un pino navideño y también le darían obsequios cuando volviera a casa. Porque Makoto iría a su casa en los días libres que tendrían por Año Nuevo mientras que Haru se quedaría en Tokio ya que sus actividades no le permitirían salir.

Y mientras que Haru se había apresurado a terminar todos sus pendientes para pasar un rato agradable con su novio, Makoto en cambio prefería invertir su último día en Tokio yendo de compras.

Haru trataba de ser comprensivo, Makoto extrañaba a su familia y llevaba meses sin verlos, además él también quería a los gemelos pero no pensó que tardarían tanto buscando los regalos.

Si Makoto le enseñaba otro juego de video u otro gorro preguntando que le parecía iba a estallar, de verdad.

Pensaba que ese día harían algo diferente, algo especial, luego de días en los que apenas se habían visto Makoto le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa para antes de irse y todo el entusiasmo que Haru había sentido por la expectativa se había convertido en fastidio.

Todos los establecimientos estaban llenos, la gente pasaba empujando y Haru ya quería irse al departamento.

─¿Qué te parece este? ─preguntó Makoto tomando un peluche de la última película de moda de la que sus hermanos tanto le habían hablado por teléfono.

Haru gruñó por respuesta.

─¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó Makoto mirándolo con extrañeza.

─¿Piensas tardar mucho? ─sonó bastante molesto.

Makoto se mostró algo avergonzado por el reclamo.

─Aún me faltan…

─¿Regalos? ¿Y todo esto que es? ─Haru señaló las bolsas que ambos llevaban. Prácticamente en cada tienda Makoto encontraba algo perfecto para alguien, si no eran sus hermanos eran Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Rin… incluso había comprado algo para los padres de Haru a pesar de que él mismo no les iba a regalar nada.

─Navidad es época de dar.

─Ni siquiera celebramos eso ─alegó con fastidio.

Se miraron en silencio unos momentos, ninguno quería ceder aún.

─Sólo un rato más… ─pidió Makoto. Haru hizo un ruido fastidiado.

─Me adelantaré al departamento, ya me cansé.

─¡Pero Haru! ─exclamó sorprendido por esa reacción.

─Se suponía que este día sería para nosotros, antes de irte ─Haru no solía hablar tanto pero estaba lo bastante molesto como para hacerlo.

─Pasamos meses viviendo solos, juntos.

─¿Y de esos meses cuanto tiempo realmente lo hemos vivido juntos? ─recalcó el «vivido juntos». Realmente no convivían más que los fines de semana y muchas veces cuando estaban en el departamento Makoto tenía largas charlas con su familia, cuando no estaba trabajando o estudiando.

Sí, Haru pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando pero por eso hizo todo para tener ese día libre, no tenía tareas ni entrenamiento, desde el amanecer hasta la noche lo tenía destinado a Makoto ese día, ni siquiera sabía cuando podría volver a tener un día así, quizás hasta vacaciones de verano.

Makoto pareció notar eso por que se mostró avergonzado y no insistió más.

Puede que vivieran juntos pero jamás se había sentido más distante.

─Vamos a casa ─finalmente dijo.

Volvieron en medio de un pesado silencio, Makoto intentó hablar de cualquier cosa pero Haru no le hizo caso. Al llegar a casa Haru encendió el televisor para llenar el silencio y pidió pizza para cenar, mientras Makoto preparó su equipaje y todos los obsequios que había comprado.

Haru le habló sólo lo mínimo indispensable.

Durmieron dándose la espalda. O intentaron dormir pues no fue fácil conciliar el sueño para ninguno.

Al día siguiente Makoto salía muy temprano y le había dicho a Haru que no era necesario que lo acompañara, pensó que luego de su discusión ni siquiera se levantaría pero antes de irse lo vio asomare por la puerta de la habitación.

─Ve con cuidado ─fue todo lo que dijo, para Makoto fue suficiente para aligerar la pesadez que tenía en el estómago desde el día anterior.

Makoto trató de hacer como que pasaba nada, le mandó los mensajes de costumbre y le llamó cuando arribó a Iwami, Haru le contestó la llamada de manera parca y cortante. Makoto se sentía mal por haber arruinado su día juntos pero podía darse cuenta que esa mañana Haru se sentía mal por haberle reclamado así.

Eran un par de tontos.

Y ni siquiera había podido darle su regalo.

Sus dos semanas de vacaciones le pasaron muy de prisa, trataba de enviarle mensajes a Haru siempre que podía, sabiéndolo solo en Tokio, a pesar de que la convivencia con su familia no le permitía desocuparse lo suficiente como para eso.

Regresó un día antes de iniciar las clases, queriendo alargar todo lo posible su estancia con su familia a pesar del regaño de Gou.

«Deberías aprovechar que tienes a Haru-senpai contigo todos los días ─le había dicho cuando le contó a sus amigos de la discusión que tuvieron─ un día él empezará a viajar por los campeonatos, estará lejos en los cumpleaños y en las fiestas, tu familia seguirá aquí, a sólo un viaje, tus padres están aquí y lo estarán cuando Haru-senpai esté al otro lado del mundo».

Seguramente Haru también pensaba en eso.

Gou padecía de haber crecido prácticamente sin su hermano, la había visto tratar de aprovechar cada momento que podía con él y ahora la veía extrañarlo pues al igual que Haru no había podido moverse de dónde estaba.

Admiraba la determinación de Rin pero no se creía capaz de estar tan lejos de sus seres queridos durante tanto tiempo.

No le dijo a Haru a qué hora regresaba pensando que estaría ocupado así que le sorprendió entrar al departamento y encontrarlo ahí, viendo el televisor.

─¿Makoto? ─Haru también se llevó una sorpresa, tenía el teléfono en la mano, esperando a que Makoto le avisara que venía en camino o algo para ir a recibirlo, Makoto se sintió un poco mal cuando notó eso.

─Pensé que estarías ocupado por eso… ─dejó la maleta (llena de ropa recién lavada) junto a la puerta y se acercó hasta Haru, le hizo una seña para que no se levantara de dónde estaba─ Lamento no haberte dicho que venía.

Se arrodilló frente a Haru.

─¿Qué tal todo? ─preguntó éste tratando de dejar atrás lo que habían discutido antes.

─Bien… ─lo miró fijamente─ la verdad Haru quisiera hablarte de algo.

A Haru su seriedad le puso nervioso. Se acomodó bien arrodillado con la espalda bien derecha.

─¿Qué sucede?

Makoto percibió el nerviosismo en Haru y le sonrió para calmarlo, sólo un momento pues volvió a ponerse serio.

─Quiero disculparme contigo… no tomé en cuenta lo importante que era para ti que pasáramos el día juntos, la verdad sí había planeado algo especial pero me dejé llevar por la emoción de los regalos…

─Extrañas a tu familia ─le interrumpió Haru que se sentía culpable por eso─ es lógico que te entusiasmara verlos.

Makoto negó recordando una vez más las palabras de Gou.

─Ellos están ahí, siempre que los necesite sólo tengo que hacer una llamada o usar el skype ─se acercó a él arrastrando las rodillas─ pero tú… ahora estás aquí, conmigo, pero realmente nos vemos poco y… un día empezarás a viajar y dejaré de verte quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no podré llamarte fácilmente y con los cambios de horario ni siquiera sabré cuando será una buena hora para hacerlo…

Guardó silencio, Haru no intervino.

─Te amo mucho Haru, pensar que un día estarás a cientos de kilómetros me asusta ─al menos ahora era consciente de que cuando eso ocurriera tendría a muchos seres queridos para apoyarlo─ sé que es algo que enfrentaremos en su momento pero no había pensado en eso correctamente ─volvió a acercarse y tomó sus manos─. Quiero aprovechar todos los momentos que tengamos antes de eso, no quiero arrepentirme como ahora.

─Makoto…

Éste sonrió, podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Haru que le indicaba el efecto positivo de sus palabras.

─Además te debo tu regalo, había planeado dártelo antes de irme pero creo que es mejor ahora ─soltó las manos de Haru y se levantó para ir al cuarto, Haru parpadeó ¿había ocultado un regalo en el departamento y no lo notó?

Makoto volvió escondiendo algo en su espalda y se arrodilló frente a él nuevamente.

─Te amo mucho Haru ─repitió─ acepta esto como una muestra de mi amor para toda la eternidad.

Sacó las manos de su espalda y las llevó al frente mostrando una cajita abierta con un anillo plateado que tenía varias piedras planas e incrustadas que mezclaban los colores azul y verde.

─Makoto… ─repitió Haru perdiendo el habla, casi dubitativo tomó con ambas manos la cajita admirando el anillo.

Makoto le envolvió las manos con las propias.

─¿Serás mío para siempre? ─Haru alzó el rostro y asintió aún sin poder recuperar el habla, Makoto sonrió ampliamente, enternecido por su reacción y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando terminó el beso tomó el anillo y se lo acomodó en el dedo.

─No tengo nada para ti… ─Haru al fin recuperó el habla.

─Claro que sí ─alzó su mano con el anillo─ este es mi mejor regalo ─le besó el dedo.

Haru lo abrazó con fuerza, esto era más que un anillo, era el compromiso que implicaba, ambos prometían soportar el tiempo y la distancia y sí, no podía haber mejor regalo que ese.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Imagen del anillo:_ _ic. pics. livejournal nanakutzi / 17594551 / 58555 / 58555 _ original. jpg_


	12. Día 12 - Compartiendo

Título: Día 12 - Compartiendo.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Ren y Ran y en realidad todos los Tachibana.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida adulta. Romance. Familiar.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Ren y Ran ya casi son adultos pero no quieren compartir a su hermano.

Palabras: 1,824.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 12 «compartiendo».

* * *

Fue cuando los mellizos cumplieron 17 años, los Tachibana irían a un restaurante a comer y el hijo mayor sorprendió a su familia preguntando si podía llevar a alguien.

Ran quiso negarse de inmediato, no iba a compartir su cumpleaños (que ya lo hacía con Ren) con la noticia de la pareja formal de su hermano pero Ren aceptó sin pensarlo.

La familia sabía bien que Makoto era bisexual y aunque a sus padres les había preocupado en un primer momento los niños lo habían tomado con mucha naturalidad, a veces hasta jugaban a averiguar si salía con un chico o con una chica cuando tenía pareja pero esta era la primera vez que se los presentaría. En esta ocasión trataron de sacarle la identidad de su pareja pero no lo lograron, tenían que esperar hasta la comida en el restaurante.

Sin embargo sí empezaron a notar cosas que antes habían ignorado, Makoto ya vivía solo pero los visitaba constantemente, sin embargo hace tiempo que sus visitas se habían reducido, incluso los fines de semana a veces tardaba mucho en contestar los mensajes, se preguntaron si su nueva pareja tenía que ver con ese «alejamiento». Si era así entonces desde ya no les gustaba.

El día en que fueron a comer los chicos ya iban predispuestos a no aceptar a la pareja de Makoto y su madre tuvo que hablar seriamente con ellos durante el trayecto para que no mostraran caras largas.

─Si su hermano eligió su cumpleaños para presentarnos a su pareja es por que espera que se lleven bien y es importante para él.

Cuando arribaron al restaurante Makoto aún no llegaba así que se acomodaron y esperaron un poco, pidieron algunas bebidas y los chicos empezaron a relajarse mientras platicaban a sus padres sobre lo que planeaban hacer cuando salieran con sus amigos a celebrar su cumpleaños.

─Lamentamos el retraso ─dijo Makoto cuando llegaba, aunque el retraso fue de menos de 10 minutos. Ran cruzó los brazos.

─Tendrás que compensarlo _onii-chan_ ─reclamó con algo de exageración.

─Ya, ya, vamos llegando también ─respondió su padre comprensivamente.

Makoto se hizo a un lado revelando a quien le acompañaba, un joven de aparentemente su misma edad, de cabello negro y rostro serio, la señora Tachibana pensó que había algo en ese joven que le parecía conocido.

─Familia ─empezó Makoto luego de un carraspeó─ les presento a Nanase Haruka… es mi novio ─la señora Tachibana notó que pocas veces había visto a su hijo sonreír de ese modo.

─Mucho gusto, gracias por recibirme ─saludó el joven con una pequeña reverencia, hablaba con una voz grave y sin titubeos.

─Mucho gusto Nanase-kun, tomen asiento, no se queden ahí ─respondió la mujer.

Mientras se sentaban Makoto presentó a sus hermanos que miraban con interés al joven.

─¿Nanase? ─preguntó el señor Tachibana cuando los jóvenes se sentaron─ Hace tiempo teníamos unos vecinos con ese apellido ¿recuerdas? ─eso último iba para su esposa.

─Ah sí, pero se fueron del pueblo hace años. Vivían en la casa junto al _torii_ ─eso último iba para sus hijos, esa casa había estado desocupada desde hace años aunque hace ya algunas semanas acudían trabajadores a limpiarla y arreglar desperfectos como si estuviera por ser habitada de nuevo.

─Deben ser mis padres ─comentó Haru sin mostrar emoción alguna─ ellos vivían ahí.

─¡Ah! Su hijo, ahora que lo dices te pareces a tu madre ¿cómo están ellos?

Ran no estaba nada contenta de que su comida de cumpleaños estuviera siendo acaparada por ese joven ya que sus padres pasaron lo que ella consideró mucho tiempo haciéndole preguntas que Haru respondía de manera corta y concisa.

─¿Entonces vendiste la casa? ─preguntó su padre luego de un rato.

─No, estoy restaurándola para habitarla, ahora mismo estoy rentando un departamento ─miró a Makoto.

─Así nos conocimos, somos vecinos ─sonrió Makoto.

Luego de que ordenaron lo que iban a comer les sirvieron unas entradas que no pidieron.

─Por favor acepten esto de mi parte ─indicó Haru antes de que la familia hiciera algún reclamo, Makoto no dejaba de sonreír.

─Esto no está en el menú ─comentó Ren mirando raro el plato y luego a Haru pero fue Makoto el que respondió con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

─Haru los hizo hace rato, trabaja aquí, es el chef.

Ran ya estaba probando el delicioso platillo y terminó tragándose el halago que tenía en la punta de la lengua que iba dirigido hacia el chef precisamente.

Los mellizos pensaron que si Makoto iba poco a casa seguramente era también por tener un novio que cocinaba tan bien, ya no necesitaba de su mamá.

─Es delicioso Nanase-kun, te agradecemos ─dijo su padre para horror de los muchachos.

Los Tachibana ya habían ido en varias ocasiones a ese restaurante pero teniendo al chef como compañía pudieron notar que el servicio era particularmente atento y la comida estaba mejor preparada.

Haru hablaba poco pero se esforzaba por agradar a la familia de su novio, con los chicos parecía no resultar pero con los padres estaba logrando una muy buena impresión.

Los chicos casi lloran cuando llegó un pequeño pastel también hecho por Haru y comprobaron que era delicioso. Haru no sólo les estaba quitando a su hermano, también se estaba ganando a sus padres.

─¿Ya le dieron las gracias a Nanase-kun por la comida? ─preguntó su madre cuando salían del restaurante. Ellos se miraron compartiendo pensamientos.

─Gracias Nanase-san ─le dijeron con una pequeña reverencia.

Esa noche ambos hablaron sobre el peligro que representaba Nanase-san, les estaba quitando a su hermano y cegando a sus padres, incluso cuando les dijeron lo que sospechaban su padre les reprendió diciéndoles que ya eran muy mayores para esos juegos.

· · ·

Poco más de una semana después Ran se lamentaba en las calles, sus padres le habían comprando un bonito vestido y por ir corriendo para lucirlo a sus amigas se tropezó y de algún modo terminó rasgándolo con la rama rota de un árbol. No era algo tan grave pues se rasgó en una costura pero no quería llegar así con sus amigas ni quería volver a casa donde su madre le regañaría por eso. Pensó en conseguir hilo y aguja pero era tan mala cosiendo que terminaría dejándolo peor.

¿Dónde estaba Ren cuando lo necesitaba? Él era el bueno en este tipo de cosas.

─¿Ran-kun? ─lo que le faltaba.

Giró encontrándose con Nanase.

─Bu-buenas tardes ─saludó tensa, abochornada.

─¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó con interés, la había visto estar dando vueltas con una expresión mortificada (igual a la de Makoto).

─No, no, nada, sólo espero a alguien… ─pero la vista de Haru ya había encontrado la rasgadura en el vestido.

─¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ─preguntó sin dejar de mirar el desperfecto.

─¡Ah! ¡No! ─tapó la rasgadura con las manos, más abochornada.

─¿Segura? Yo podría arreglarlo, mi departamento está cerca.

Ella estaba consciente de ello y de algún modo agradecía no haberse encontrado con Makoto pero lamentaba haberse encontrado con Nanase.

─No tienen por que enterarse si no quieres ─añadió pensando que eso era lo que la mortificaba.

Haru no insistió más pero tampoco se fue hasta que finalmente Ran accedió a ir a su departamento, no tenía una idea mejor.

Tragó duro cuando pasaron junto al de su hermano.

─Él aún está trabajando ─dijo Nanase como si nada, ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Ran no respondió nada pero se tranquilizó.

El departamento de Haru era muy sencillo, aún tenía algunas cajas en un rincón pues había cosas que no había terminado de desempacar, y si lo que había dicho en el restaurante era cierto seguramente estaba esperando a cambiarse horriblemente cerca de su casa para ocuparse de esas.

Se sintió incómoda cuando Haru le preguntó si prefería que le hiciera el remiendo con el vestido puesto o si le prestaba una bata, no había considerado eso cuando aceptó ir con él y de inmediato respondió que prefería seguir vestida.

Haru la hizo pararse donde daba bien la luz y de una caja con muchos hilos sacó el que tenía el color que más se aproximaba al del vestido.

─No te muevas ─pidió cuando estuvo listo, había acercado una silla para estar bien a la altura del desastre, y empezó.

Por el reflejo de la ventana ella podía ver como Haru trabajaba con rapidez, tenía una expresión determinada, cosía sin aparente problema alguno, terminó incluso antes de lo que pensó.

─Gracias ─le dijo sinceramente cuando revisó el vestido y no vio rastro alguno de la rotura ni del remiendo.

─Ten más cuidado ─Haru ni siquiera le había preguntado como había terminado el vestido así.

Ran sabía que tanta ayuda se debía a que era hermana de su novio y seguramente quería quedar bien con ella pero lo agradecía de verdad.

Varias horas después le contó a Ren lo ocurrido y ambos empezaron a ver mejor a Haru.

· · ·

Pasaron dos semanas y aunque vieron a Haru de nuevo pocas veces en cada ocasión se dieron cuenta del buen partido que era para su hermano, Makoto se veía muy feliz a su lado y Haru le apoyaba en cada aspecto de su vida, o eso decía su hermano.

Sus padres le invitaron a merendar una tarde y de algún modo Haru terminó ayudando a Ren con una manualidad para un trabajo escolar que ya lo tenía deprimido y fastidiado por que no le quedaba como debía pero Haru la realizó en un momento a la perfección.

Ese día de hecho, cuando terminaban la merienda Makoto carraspeó y les llamó la atención por un anuncio importante.

─¿Otro? ─soltó Ren temiendo qué era lo que iba a anunciarles. Makoto se rió. Su madre le reprendió con la mirada.

─Sí, otro ─miró a toda su familia comprobando su atención─. La verdad es que Haru y yo hemos decidido empezar a vivir juntos.

La mesa quedó en silencio.

─¿Tan pronto? ─preguntó su madre. No es que no le cayera bien Haru pero ellos apenas lo conocían.

─Sé que les parece pronto pero en realidad ya llevamos bastante juntos y no estaremos lejos.

La luz empezó a hacerse en la mente de los mellizos.

─Nos mudaremos a mi casa, sólo unos escalones arriba ─explicó Haru.

─La verdad por eso empezamos las reparaciones ─añadió Makoto y sus padres dedujeron que debió haber contribuido a eso económicamente.

Los mellizos se miraron entre ellos.

─¿Podremos ir a visitarte? ─preguntó Ren.

─Las veces que quieran ─respondió Makoto con su sonrisa característica y los chicos sonrieron, con su hermano a sólo unos pasos podrían incluso darle los buenos días cuando se fuera a trabajar.

Sin duda Haru había hecho que su hermano se independizara más pero ahora lo estaba acercando a ellos de manera especial, incluso sus padres pensaron que era un alivio tener a su hijo cerca, aunque fuera un adulto. Estaba bien aceptar a Haru en la familia, hasta llevarían sus maletas para tenerlos, a ambos, a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	13. Día 13 - Música

Título: Día 13 - Música.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida adulta. Romance. AU.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: La música los hizo conocerse y es la misma música la que los une más y más.

Palabras: 777.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin. 

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 13 «música».

* * *

La cómoda silla crujió cuando se estiró sobre ella, reclamando por el peso. Miró hacia el techo dejando que la canción que sonaba en la radio le llenara, deleitándose con la voz. Cuando la canción acabó miró su trabajo en el escritorio, lo que seguramente sería el siguiente éxito radiofónico.

De joven siempre le gustaron las artes pero nunca tuvo la habilidad para desempeñarse en ellas… hasta que fue introducido a la música debido a un proyecto de preparatoria, una simple canción que preparó para un festival que se volvió muy popular en la escuela, alentado por ello empezó a frecuentar el club de música y para la universidad lo estudió formalmente.

Mientras cursaba la universidad participó junto con un amigo suyo en un concurso, él escribió la canción y su amigo la interpretó, su canción no figuró en los primeros lugares debido a la interpretación pero su composición le gustó a los organizadores lo suficiente como para que le ofrecieran un trabajo de becario y al graduarse lo contrataron formalmente.

No cantaba, no en público al menos, tenía pánico escénico pero los artistas se peleaban por su trabajo. Desafortunadamente siendo un compositor de la disquera eso significaba que muchas veces no podía elegir quien cantaba sus obras y varias veces terminaba lamentando el resultado.

Sonrió recordando a la cantidad de personas que había conocido, ansiosos de trabajar con él.

Recogió su trabajo y guardó todo en su portafolio para irse, ya el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío. Por suerte a esa hora no encontraría tráfico. Salió en su auto y se dirigió a un edificio de departamentos que conocía bien, con ayuda de la llave electrónica del estacionamiento entró sin detenerse y se estacionó, bajó de su auto y usó el elevador para subir. Al salir al pasillo saludó a un par de vecinos que le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa, no era raro verlo por ahí.

Tocó la puerta y momentos después ésta se abrió revelando un rostro que lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

─Haru ─entró al departamento sin esperar invitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encerrándolo en un abrazo apretado.

─Makoto ─respondió el hombre entre sus brazos respondiendo el abrazo.

Más allá Makoto pudo ver las maletas sin desempacar, sabía que Haru acababa de llegar a la ciudad, por eso aparecía tan tarde ahí.

─¿Cómo te fue? Cuéntamelo todo ─prácticamente lo arrastró al sillón dónde se sentó con Haru encima.

Mientras Haru le contaba en resumidas cuentas sobre su viaje Makoto no dejó de tocarlo en ningún momento, lo besaba y lo acariciaba hasta que llegó el momento en que tuvo a Haru recostado en el sillón y él encima, haciendo música.

Se conocían hace poco más de un año cuando Nagisa, uno de los manager más entusiastas de la disquera, lo descubrió gracias a un video de internet: Haru no era más que un oficinista que fue arrastrado por sus compañeros a un karaoke y empujado a cantar frente a todos, uno de sus compañeros lo grabó y subió el video a internet donde rompió records, todos querían saber quien era ese joven oficinista de grandiosa voz.

Encontrarlo fue fácil, lo difícil fue convencerlo de explotar su voz ya que Haru no estaba interesado en ello pero Nagisa fue lo bastante insistente y de algún modo logró convencerlo.

Desde que Makoto lo escuchó supo que debía tener esa voz para su música, pero cuando lo conoció en persona quiso tenerlo para sí mismo. Eso fue de hecho mucho más sencillo que convencerlo de cantar profesionalmente. Tenían un magnetismo innegable, sus amigos más íntimos sabían que Makoto fue una de las razones por las que Haru definitivamente aceptó.

Desafortunadamente aún no podían revelar su relación al mundo así que debían verse en secreto, sufrían por ello tanto como los días que pasaban separados cuando Haru tenía que salir de la ciudad por trabajo.

Quizás para ambos sería más fácil si Haru no hubiera aceptado incursionar en el mundo de la música, a veces Makoto lo deseaba, así no tendría que compartirlo con el resto del mundo ni tendrían que alejarse por los viajes de Haru pero era su deleite oírlo cantar lo que componía y Haru era consciente de ello, pero no sólo lo hacía por Makoto, realmente se descubrió disfrutando del canto y si su persona amada además se preocupaba por hacerle hermosas composiciones más le gustaba.

─¡Makoto! ─gritó Haru placenteramente alcanzando varias octavas.

Makoto sonrió y se esforzó más por oír esa música, sin duda su favorita, la que nadie más podía escuchar por que era la que hacían a solas, en la intimidad, la que Haru interpretaba sólo para Makoto.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	14. Día 14 - Disfraces

Título: Día 14 - Disfraces.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de los chicos Sano.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida adulta. Romance. AU. Algo de future fish.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Haru pensó que la fiesta de disfraces de Kisumi sería sólo un molesto evento al que Rin lo arrastraba.

Palabras: 1,453.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 14 «disfraces».

* * *

─¿Cómo piensas caminar con disfraz? Además es para mujer.

Haru miró a Rin con molestia, sosteniendo entre sus manos una cola de sirena.

─Ni siquiera quiero ir a esa fiesta, deja de quejarte ─respondió, tomó el sostén con forma de conchas que estaba unido a la cola para observarlo bien.

Rin rodó los ojos.

─¿Por qué no vas de príncipe?

─Es cursi.

─Al menos no será ridículo ─Haru volvió a mirarlo mal preguntándose no por primera vez cómo es que eran amigos.

En una cosa si tenía razón, no sabía cómo iba a caminar si usaba un disfraz así, aunque había un hueco al final de la cola para que salieran los pies la tela quedaría muy ajustada a sus piernas.

─Puedo ser la sardina enlatada ─propuso ya que Rin se negaba tan firmemente a su elección.

─¡Eso no es un disfraz! ─en ese momento lamentó haber convencido a Haru de ver Sakura Card Captor con él.

Rin se masajeó la nariz y vio por el rabillo del ojo algo que llamó su atención.

─¿Qué tal ese?

· · ·

─¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! No pensé que vendrías Nanase ─saludó Kisumi dejándolos entrar a su casa, Haru apenas le miró cuando entraba y le asintió a modo de saludo.

─Se ve muy bien Kisumi, gracias por invitarnos ─saludó Rin, había sido Kisumi quien organizó una fiesta de disfraces y Rin quien convenció a Haru de ir. Los tres eran compañeros de trabajo.

Kisumi cerró la puerta.

─No es nada oficial, espero que no vea nada irregular ─ya que Rin iba disfrazado de policía.

─Estaré observando ─respondió guiñando el ojo, Kisumi se rió.

─Por cierto, un amigo también se disfrazó así, seguro te caerá bien, será fácil de encontrar.

Haru siguió a Rin dentro, tratando de evitar a toda la gente a pesar de que Rin iba saludando a todo el que se cruzara, haciendo bromas sobre arrestar a la gente y estarlos observando.

Miró alrededor, había bastante gente pero no reconoció a nadie, pudo distinguir a un bombero, a un científico, a un astronauta entre otras cosas. Más allá sobresalía de entre la gente un gorro de policía, seguramente el amigo que Kisumi había mencionado.

─Rin, mira ─llamó pero cuando volteó se dio cuenta que estaba solo, Rin había desaparecido quien sabe dónde mientras él miraba para otro lado. Giró sobre sí mismo pensado que debía verse ridículo haciendo eso y ni siquiera pudo localizar a su acompañante.

Suspiró y se fue a un rincón a tratar de ser invisible.

Llevaba ya un rato arrinconado, la gente se divertía y advertía poco en su presencia, por suerte. Escuchó la risa de Rin y lo miró a algunos metros, bromeando con el otro chico disfrazado de policía, un hombre muy alto de cabello negro.

Junto a ellos, riendo con ellos de quien sabe qué, estaba el chico disfrazado de bombero, era más alto que Rin pero no tanto como el hombre de cabello negro, desde donde estaba podía ver que tenía el cabello castaño claro y era atractivo.

El bombero, como si sintiera su mirada, volteó de pronto hacia él mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa. Se avergonzó al verse descubierto en su escrutinio. El bombero no fue el único que lo notó.

─¡Haru! ─gritó Rin agitando la mano hacia él─ ¡Ven aquí!

Tonto Rin escandaloso.

Suspiró y salió de su rincón para acercarse a ellos.

─Este es Haru, Nanase Haruka ─le presentó Rin en cuanto estuvo cerca pasándole un brazo por los hombros─, amigo mío y compañero de trabajo, no crean que está de mal humor, su cara es así.

─Rin… ─empezó a advertir.

─Y ellos son… eh… ─señaló a ambos obviamente olvidando sus apellidos.

─Yamazaki Sousuke ─dijo el bombero señalando al más alto─ y yo soy Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto.

Haru hizo sólo una reverencia, se preguntó si el bombero, eh, Tachibana siempre sonreía así o sólo era para quedar bien.

─¿Qué se supone que eres? ─preguntó el tal Yamazaki tomándose muchas libertades en su trato. Lo miró con fastidio.

─Chef.

─Algo simple ¿no?

Haru abrió la boca para contestarle algo pero Rin intervino.

─Fue mi idea, creo que le queda bien, y todas sus ideas eran pésimas.

─Rin… ─volvió a advertirle.

─Vamos Haru, disfruta de la fiesta ¿quieres? No es un crimen divertirte de vez en cuando.

Haru bufó pero aunque se quedó parado junto a Rin este pronto se enfrascó en una conversación con Yamazaki sobre resultados deportivos.

─No parece que te gusten las fiestas ─le comentó el otro chico, Tachibana.

─No me gustan ─afirmó seriamente.

─Esta no está mal, hace una semana fui a la despedida de soltero de un compañero de trabajo y resultó bastante desastroso ─se rió un poco de recordarlo, no sin cierta vergüenza ajena.

Valoró a Tachibana, parecía agradable.

─¿De dónde conoces a Kisumi?

─Ah, soy su vecino ─respondió con un ligero sonrojo que le hizo fruncir el ceño ¿serían sólo vecinos o habría algo más?

─¿Son cercanos? ─se golpeó mentalmente de inmediato, parecía demasiado interesado.

─Este… algo así ─rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó más─ ¿tú de dónde lo conoces?

─Por el trabajo… y por Rin ─seguramente no se habrían vuelto «cercanos» si Rin no le jalara siempre con ellos.

─¿Y ustedes son cercanos? ─vaya modo tan poco sutil de regresarle las preguntas.

─No ─respondió sin titubear, en realidad Kisumi le exasperaba muchas veces pero no podía decir que le desagradara, no del todo al menos.

Tachibana lo miró con extrañeza, como preguntándose por qué había venido entonces. Después hizo un gesto pensativo.

─¿Por qué te disfrazaste así? ─al parecer quería seguir platicando con él, eso era toda una novedad─ Es decir, tu amigo dice que él lo eligió pero tú lo aceptaste por algo ¿no?

─No me desagradó… y me gusta cocinar ─aunque Rin se quejaba de que debía aumentar la variedad de su dieta no podía decir que algo le quedaba mal.

─¿Si? Yo soy pésimo en eso.

Sin darse cuenta siguió platicando con Tachibana toda la fiesta, tenía un modo amable de hablar y de preguntarle las cosas, además parecía darse cuenta con facilidad de cuando no quería indagar en algún comentario y no le insistía.

Al final tuvo que irse por que a Rin se le habían subido las copas y quería esposar a Yamazaki a los barrotes de la ventana.

Una vez que dejó a Rin en su casa (con bastante poca delicadeza) y que llegó a la suya se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había pedido a Tachibana su número de celular o correo electrónico, y no quería pedírselo a Kisumi.

Pero una semana después se lo encontró casi de frente después de salir del trabajo, yendo hacia el metro.

─Hola Nanase-san ─ahí estaba con esa sonrisa radiante de la fiesta pero en esta ocasión vestido de traje al igual que él, seguramente también salía del trabajo.

─¿Tachibana-san? ─vaya coincidencia encontrarlo ahí.

─Me da mucho gusto verte ─Haru parpadeó y luego asintió indicando que para él era igual─. Si tienes tiempo ¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo? ─asintió esta vez de inmediato─ Genial… creo que por acá hay un buen lugar ─señaló otro camino y empezó a andar seguido de Haru.

A Haru la sorpresa tardó en pasársele un rato y es que Tachibana (Makoto, como insistió en que le llamara) parecía mucho más seguro de sí mismo que en la fiesta. Quizás «más seguro» no era la expresión correcta, «más interesado» sí lo era. Y esta vez Haru no olvidó pedirle su número.

En la siguiente cita Makoto le confesó que no había sido una coincidencia que se encontraran sino que cómo en la fiesta le había dicho que conocía a Kisumi por el trabajo y ya sabía dónde trabajaba Kisumi acudió al lugar esperando encontrarlo, por suerte tuvo suerte a la primera.

En la quinta cita Haru se armó de valor para preguntarle de nuevo que tan cercano era de Kisumi y Makoto le contó que habían intentado salir en un par de ocasiones pero que su relación nunca funcionó en el plano sentimental. Makoto le dio su primer beso al notar que Haru se había molestado por eso, verlo celoso le pareció adorable.

Para la sexta cita Haru le pidió a Makoto que fuera a recogerlo al trabajo y planeó todo meticulosamente para salir al mismo tiempo que Kisumi y besar a Makoto no sólo frente a él sino frente a todos los compañeros que también iban saliendo, Rin incluido.

A Makoto no le sorprendió que meses después fuera Haru el que le dijera que se mudara a su departamento y mentiría completamente si dijera que no lo esperaba, de hecho se hubiera llevado a Haru a vivir con él desde la tercera cita si por él hubiera sido.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	15. Día 15 - Verano

Título: Día 15 - Verano.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Matsuoka Rin como secundario.

Género: Shonen-ai. Vida adulta. Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: El calor y la distancia fastidian a Haru esta Navidad.

Palabras: 700.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 15 «verano en diciembre».

* * *

Miraba el ventilador del techo recostado boca arriba en el suelo, sentía la ropa pegada a su cuerpo aumentando su mal humor, y ni siquiera podía ir a la alberca a refrescarse hasta que cayera la noche pues debido a la fecha estaba cerrada.

Nunca había odiado la Navidad hasta ahora.

Aunque era una festividad católica-cristiana siempre la había «celebrado» con los Tachibana, ellos siempre le habrían las puertas de su casa en cualquier fiesta, era lo más cercano a un ambiente familiar que tenía y en los últimos años remataba acurrucado con Makoto en el sillón viendo alguna película.

Por primera vez estaba lejos de todo eso y estaba de muy mal humor, el calor australiano no ayudaba.

Sí, ir a la competencia había sido una oferta imposible de rechazar y resultó muy llamativo atestiguar el ambiente navideño australiano (había tomado bastantes fotografías de los muñecos de arena y de los Santa Claus surfistas) pero cuando llegó el momento de la convivencia se sintió nostálgico y había terminado encerrado en su cuarto, incluso rechazó la oferta de Rin de ir con Russell y Lori a celebrar.

Es que extrañaba mucho a Makoto, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había pasado tantos días lejos de él, si es que alguna vez había pasado varios días lejos de él.

Y como invocado por sus pensamientos Makoto acudió a él como siempre, cuando lo necesitaba.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Rodó sobre sí mismo, su primer idea fue ignorarlo pero estiró la mano y lo tomó de la orilla de la cama, su corazón latió de modo especial cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla.

─Makoto ─contestó la llamada sentándose en el suelo.

─Hola Haru ¿cómo estás? ─la voz de Makoto fue muy reconfortante.

─Bien…

─¿Seguro?

Haru no respondió. Makoto suspiró.

─También te extraño ¿pero sabes?, allá no estás solo, Rin está contigo y estoy seguro de que sus amigos allá también quieren ayudarte a pasar un buen rato ─¿cómo sabía Makoto su estado de ánimo? Aceptaba que se conocían muy bien pero le sorprendía esto, le preguntaría a Rin cuando lo viera si le había dicho algo.

─Estoy bien ─insistió neciamente.

─A mi no puedes mentirme Haru ─su voz sonaba entre divertida y resignada.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos.

─Nunca hemos estado tantos días separados ─no le importó sonar como un niño pequeño.

─Lo sé ─respondió Makoto─ pero ya sabías que esto iba a pasar Haru, y las distancias y los tiempos se harán más grandes cada vez ─su voz se escuchó afectada en ese momento, Haru guardó silencio mientras Makoto jalaba aire─. Al menos en Australia tenemos casi la misma hora pero después… ─dejó el comentario al aire.

(El secreto mejor guardado de Makoto era un mapamundi grande con los usos horarios y las horas de diferencia con respecto a Japón).

─Lo sé ─respondió finalmente Haru con un suspiro.

─Además ¿cuándo vas a tener otra vez la oportunidad de nadar en la playa en Navidad? ─era algo que todos los amigos de Haru pensaban.

─Está bien, trataré de pasarla bien.

Ambos se extrañaban y eso era innegable pero al menos la idea de tranquilizar la preocupación de Makoto alentaban a Haru lo suficiente para salir de su encierro e incluso pedirle disculpas a Rin por rechazar su invitación.

Media hora después, luego de ducharse y ponerse algo más presentable llamó a Rin.

─Espero que tu llamada sea para disculparte ─refunfuñó Rin al contestar.

─… sí ─respondió Haru. Hubo un silencio en la línea.

─¿En serio?

─No.

─¡Haru! ─hubiera reído.

─¿Tu oferta sigue disponible? ─adivinó que Rin sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

─Quizás.

─Pero… ─Rin bufó.

─¿Pero qué?

─Quiero ir a nadar.

─Sí, no me extraña ─tenía voz de haber rodado los ojos─ iremos después de comer.

Haru suspiró.

─Está bien ─del otro lado de la línea Rin sonrió ampliamente.

─Iré por ti, estaré ahí en un rato.

Colgaron y Haru se guardó el teléfono. Extrañaba a Makoto pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera pasar un buen rato, tenía a un amigo ahí y debía disfrutar la experiencia, esta era su primera prueba lejos de casa y tenía seres queridos que le apoyaban. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	16. Día 16 - Pino

Título: Día 16 - Pino.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Namazu.

Género: Shojo-ai. Vida adulta. Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shojo-ai?

Resumen: Makoto quería un árbol navideño, Namazu lo disfruta a su manera y Haru se resigna.

Palabras: 558.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 16 «árbol de navidad».

* * *

─¡Namazu no! ─demasiado tarde, el gato ya había brincado al árbol y éste se había precipitado al suelo, brincaron trozos de esferas y varios foquitos se fundieron del golpe, Namazu salió corriendo a esconderse antes de que Makoto lo alcanzara. Golpeó el suelo con el pie─ Haru-chan se molestará conmigo ─se lamento, había sido insistencia suya que pusieran el árbol de Navidad pues Haru opinaba que con el gato no duraría, y tuvo razón.

Levantó el árbol tratando de adecentarlo, necesitaría comprar unas luces nuevas sin duda. Tomó la escoba para barrer los restos de esferas y las hojitas que se desprendieron del pino, por suerte era artificial de lo contrario quien sabe cuanta tierra hubiera soltado. De hecho se había molestado tanto que era capaz de darle un escobazo a Namazu.

─¿Qué haces? ─Makoto brincó e hizo por esconder la escoba tras su espalda mirando a la puerta.

─¡Ha-Haru! Lle-llegaste temprano ─la discreción no era su fuerte. Haru se acercó y pudo deducir rápidamente lo que había pasado, frunció el ceño.

─Namazu ─Makoto se resignó y asintió. Haru suspiró.

─Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría ─se acercó a ir quitando los ganchos de las esferas rotas que habían quedado en el árbol.

─¿No estás molesta? ─preguntó Makoto siguiéndola con la mirada.

─No… no me gusta que haga esto pero querías poner el árbol y tú hiciste el mayor trabajo, no es justo que me moleste ─Makoto sonrió y dejó la escoba, que cayó al suelo, para darle un gran abrazo.

─Te quiero mucho Haru-chan ─Haru casi se asfixia entre los pechos de Makoto pero la dejó hacer.

─No respiro… ─se quejó luego de unos momentos.

─¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ─Makoto la soltó riendo un poco, le acomodó el largo cabello a Haru en cuanto ésta se separo.

─Está bien ─Haru la dejaba hacer cualquier cosa, incluso llamarla «Haru-chan» cuando todas sus amistades la llamaban «Haruka», pero eso era lógico ya que eran pareja y se conocían desde hace muchos años.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar Makoto miró el árbol lamentándose, no había perdido muchas esferas pero si Namazu seguía así acabaría con todo.

─Hay que amarrarlo a la ventana ─comentó Haru─ así Namazu no podrá tirarlo.

Makoto asintió y fue a buscar alguna cuerda para amarrarlo, entonces notó unas bolsas que había dejado Haru en la entrada y dónde Namazu ya estaba intentando meterse.

─¿Qué compraste Haru-chan? ─preguntó acercándose a ver, Haru no tuvo que responder pues en cuanto echó a Namazu y se asomó en las bolsas se respondió sola─ ¡OH HARU!

Sacó de las bolsas unas cajas de esferas de plástico y dos series de luces nuevas, también delgados listones verdes con los que seguramente podían amarrar el árbol y que se disimulaban muy bien por el color.

─Sé que querías esferas de cristal pero son muy frágiles.

─No importa Haru, me gustan éstas ─ella había pensado que podría mantener al gato a raya pero se había equivocado, evidentemente Haru ya lo sospechaba y había comprado extras, además de tomar precauciones anti felinos.

Luego de que Makoto le diera un besito de agradecimiento ambas se pusieron a la labor de reubicar el árbol, cambiarle la serie arruinada, amarrarlo y llenar los huecos que las esferas rotas habían dejado. Makoto no podía evitar que Namazu hiciera de las suyas pero al menos su árbol duraría más, gracias a Haru.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	17. Día 17 - Fortaleza

Título: Día 17 - Fortaleza.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Namazu.

Género: Vida adulta. Familia. AU. Genderberder.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Resumen: Mientras Haru y su pequeño esperan a Makoto deciden entretenerse un rato.

Palabras: 854.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 17 «fuerte hecho de cobertores».

Nota dos: Este capítulo sirve de continuación al día 7 «almuerzo», sin embargo espero que se entienda bien solo.

* * *

El niño se acercó a su mamá abrazando su pingüino de peluche (regalo de tío Nagisa) ataviado con su pijama, ya listo para irse a dormir.

─¿Mami? ─Haruka, que estaba leyendo un texto en el sillón, dirigió la vista a la vocecita.

─¿No te dejé en tu cama? ─el niño pareció apenado pero Haruka estiró una mano hacia él para que se acercara, dejando los textos en la mesita, el niño eliminó la distancia entre ellos y se recargó en sus piernas.

─Quiero esperar a papá ─Haruka parpadeó y suspiró. Cargó al niño a su regazo.

─Papá llegará muy tarde Umi, después de media noche ─el pequeño acomodó al pingüino en sus piernas e hizo una «O» con la boca, media noche era muy tarde y después de media noche era todavía más tarde.

─Pero yo quiero verlo cuando llegue ─empezó a hacer pucheros.

─Vas a tener que esperar a mañana ─se resistió a su puchero.

─Pero no quiero esperar a mañana. Y tú vas a esperarlo ¿verdad?

Atrapada.

─Y mañana no hay escuela. Y…

─Vamos a hacer algo ─le interrumpió antes de que siguiera─, hagamos algo, juguemos o veamos una película, mientras llega papá ─Haruka confiaba en que se quedaría dormido a media actividad, así podría ir a acostarlo como debería.

─¡Sí! ─exclamó Umi levantando los brazos, el pingüino salió volando y Umi salió corriendo a recogerlo─ Hagamos un fuerte ─decidió alzando los brazos de nuevo, esta vez con el pingüino bien agarrado.

─¿Un fuerte? ¿Cómo es eso? ─tuvo una idea por algunas películas pero nunca había hecho algo así, había sido hija única, con prácticamente ninguna amistad durante su infancia y juventud, no sabía cómo se llevaban a cabo muchas cosas.

─Sí mamá ─respondió como si fuera obvio─ con las escobas y las cobijas y hacemos un fuerte ─explicó a su modo, como siempre Haruka se tomó bastante en serio las palabras de su hijo así que se levantó y subió a buscar cobertores y sábanas con Umi andando detrás de ella, él ayudó cargando su almohada.

Por suerte Haruka era hábil en prácticamente cualquier cosa que requiriera usar las manos así que resolvió rápidamente cómo construir la fortaleza:

Quitó la mesa de centro de la sala y colocó los dos sillones más grandes frente a frente, en el suelo acomodó uno de los cobertores más gruesos y usó una sábana, que era lo más ligero para el techo, la amarró con escobas y trapeadores recargados tras los sillones. Finalmente usó los cojines de los sillones para tapar uno de los lados como una pared y dejar un sólo acceso.

Umi le ayudó en todo lo que indicaba su mamá y en cuanto pudo bajó más peluches, Haruka bajó más almohadas y acomodó todo perfectamente dentro del fuerte. Umi dio saltitos de felicidad cuando Haruka dio por concluida la obra.

─Prueba si está cómodo ─el pequeño asintió y se metió en el fuerte, se recostó y se tapó con otro cobertor.

─Es cómodo mami, ven a ver ─Haruka, que ni siquiera se había puesto la pijama aún, se metió gateando con él, maniobró un poco para dar la vuelta y quedar con la cabeza hacia la salida y se acomodó a su lado.

─Sí es cómodo ─Umi rió y se pegó a su mamá, se quedaron así unos momentos y cuando Haruka se movió para salir y ver si su hijo quería hacer algo más notó que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y se acomodó mejor, se veía tan tranquilo que no quiso moverlo, además con lo que le había costado hacer el fuerte mejor aprovecharlo.

Unas horas después la puerta de la casa era abierta silenciosamente, Makoto entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido, no le sorprendía ver las luces prendidas, Haruka siempre le esperaba cuando regresaba tarde y la mayoría de esas ocasiones la encontraba dormida en el sillón.

Cerró con cuidado y dejó la maleta junto a la puerta, se asomó a la sala esperando la hermosa visión de su esposa dormida en el sillón pero lo que encontró fue lo que consideró era una casa de campaña hecha con una sábana y los sillones, se acercó ahí y al asomarse encontró no sólo a su esposa sino también a su amado hijo, ambos dormidos entre almohadas y muñecos de peluches.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su teléfono celular y les sacó un montón de fotografías.

Haruka sintió movimiento y ruido que le hizo abrir los ojos.

─¿Makoto? ─llamó buscándolo, encontrándolo de rodillas frente ella, ya había escondido el celular.

─Hola ─le sonreía de manera enorme, ella respondió su sonrisa con una más suave.

─Bienvenido.

─¿Hay espacio para mi?

─Si entras con cuidado.

A Makoto no le importó ir con traje, sólo se quitó la corbata y el saco, apagó las luces y usó la lámpara de su celular para guiarse, se metió gateando de reversa pues su tamaño y los ocupantes del fuerte le impedirían cualquier tipo de maniobra.

Con su hijo en medio se recargó en un brazo para alzar la cabeza y mirar a su esposa (o medio mirarla en la oscuridad).

─Antes de dormir ¿te importaría explicarme cómo terminaron así?

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	18. Día 18 - Confesión

Título: Día 18 - Confesión.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de Rin y Sousuke.

Género: Vida adulta. AU. Crimen.

Advertencias: Crimen. Angst. Contenido hetero. Muerte.

Resumen: Makoto prometió visitarlo todos los días, ahora espera que Haru cumpla su promesa.

Palabras: 1,179.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 18 «confesión».

Nota 2: Estoy segura de que no será ni por asomo lo que esperan. Sorry not sorry.

* * *

Salió del edificio bajo una lluvia de flashes, los reporteros se apretujaban gritando preguntas y estirando sus micrófonos y grabadoras, los oficiales apenas podían mantenerlos a raya, entró al vehículo con perturbadora tranquilidad y a través del cristal pudo ver a Makoto mirándole del otro lado de la multitud, siendo acosado también por los reporteros hasta que fue protegido por más oficiales que lo llevaron hasta otro vehículo. El auto dónde iba arrancó y él siguió con la mirada el otro hasta que lo perdió de vista.

· · ·

Makoto pasó los filtros saludando amablemente a los guardias que ya le conocían, después de todo había ido todos los días sin falta durante un año entero. Suspiró con pesadez cuando firmó el registro antes de pasar.

─Tranquilo, esta es la última vez ─lo animó el detective Yamazaki ajustándole el micrófono oculto.

─Eso espero… eso espero ─el guardia activó el interruptor que abría la puerta y Makoto entró, otro guardia lo guió como de costumbre pero en esta ocasión no fue a la zona de visitas sino a una sala privada, el guardia le abrió y cerró la puerta dejándolo entrar solo, Haru ya estaba ahí.

Miró al hombre sentado con uniforme de prisión durante un momento.

─Makoto ─Haru le sonrió haciéndolo salir de su estupor y caminó a la mesa sentándose en la silla frente a él.

─Hola Haru ─saludó forzando una sonrisa, puso una mano sobre las de Haru que estaban esposadas a la mesa─. ¿Cómo estás?

─Mejor ahora que llegaste ─Haru parecía vivir para esa hora al día en que Makoto iba a visitarle.

─Prometí venir a verte todos los días… y hoy se cumple un año ─apretó ligeramente sus manos.

─Un feliz año juntos ─Makoto sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta.

─Tú también prometiste algo ¿recuerdas? ─Haru se puso serio.

─¿Tanto te importa? ─por un momento no supo que contestar pero por suerte había ensayado toda clase de respuestas.

─Merece un entierro digno…

─No lo merece ─empezó a mostrarse molesto─ era mala y una puta coqueta…

─¡Eso no…!

─Cálmate Tachibana, no caigas en su locura ─le interrumpió Yamazaki a través del audífono diminuto que llevaba en el oído. Makoto respiró hondo.

─Eso no tiene que ver ─se corrigió a sí mismo─, ya fue castigada ¿cierto? Tú lo hiciste, tú la castigaste… ─se le revolvió el estómago. Haru se tranquilizó.

─Sí… lo merecía.

─Pero quiero que cumplas tu promesa… no me decepciones, yo confío en ti ─no le contestó de inmediato.

─Bésame.

─¿Q-qué…? ─carraspeó─ Sabes que los guardias no permiten un acercamiento así.

─Pero no hay ninguno aquí ahora ─sabía que Haru hablaba bastante en serio.

Esperó alguna indicación por el audífono pero al no haberla tomó la decisión, se levantó y se acercó a Haru por encima de la mesa, unió sus labios con él cerrando los ojos, le sorprendió encontrar un ligero sabor a menta, seguramente se había lavado los dientes antes de la visita. Haru llevó el beso con ansiedad, hasta lo mordió un poco.

─¡Auch! ─Makoto se separó regresando a su silla. Tocó su labio evaluando la mordida pero no era nada grave.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó Haru sinceramente, dañarlo era lo menos que quería.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio en el que Makoto comprobaba la herida, no había ni una gota de sangre así que no era nada.

─Cerca del puerto ─empezó Haru mirando hacia un rincón─ hay dos islas deshabitadas, se puede llegar a ellas nadando, en una hay un faro abandonado… ella está cerca de la base del faro, del lado que da hacia el acantilado.

─Aguanta ahí Makoto ─ordenó Yamazaki en cuanto Haru terminó de hablar─ ahora mismo irá un equipo allá.

Makoto se quedó ahí, aguantando el resto de la hora con ansiedad, su mente estaba allá, en el faro, recordaba haber ido ahí una vez con Haru, habían llegado en bote ¿cómo la había convencido de ir hasta allá?

Le habían quitado su reloj en la entrada así que no tenía como medir el tiempo, esa fue la hora más larga de su vida.

Poco antes de terminar la hora Yamazaki al fin habló.

─La encontraron.

Makoto se levantó de golpe tirando la silla dónde estaba sentado, al fin podía terminar con esa farsa.

─¿Makoto? ─llamó Haru, confundido por su repentina acción.

─Haru… ─respiró hondo─ durante años fuiste mi mejor amigo… pero lo que has hecho jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

─Makoto… ─Haru lucía confundió y consternado.

─Hasta nunca Haru ─caminó hacia la puerta─ ¡Guardia! ─llamó para que le abrieran.

─¡Makoto no! ─Haru se levantó tirando la silla también pero al estar esposado no pudo moverse de donde estaba─ ¡Fue por ti! ¡Lo hice por ti!

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Makoto salió sin mirarlo de nuevo pero no pudo evitar oír sus gritos.

─¡Te amo Makoto! ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Para estar juntos! ¡MAKOTO!

Luego de algunos pasillos al fin estuvo lo bastante lejos como para dejar de oírlo. Llegó a la entrada y recibió sus cosas en automático, afuera le esperaba Rin llorando que se arrojó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio.

─La encontraron… ─sollozó y Makoto no aguantó más, se desbarató con él─ la encontraron…

Yamazaki dejó que se desahogaran y luego él mismo los llevó hasta el puerto dónde ya arribaban los restos de Gou Matsuoka dentro de una bolsa negra; Rin, que siempre había sido el más sentimental de todos, prácticamente se arrojó llorando sobre ella pero no le permitieron abrir la bolsa y apenas unos instantes después Yamazaki lo sujetaba alejándolo.

Makoto lloraba también pero más controlado que Rin.

Para ambos los eventos de hace un año seguían siendo incomprensibles, aunque para Makoto los eventos iban más atrás. Desde hacía años sabía que tenía un acosador y cuando hace año y medio se comprometió con Gou empezaron a ser víctimas de trampas agresivas. Nunca dio con el acosador por que se trataba de la persona en quien más confiaba, desafortunadamente sólo lo averiguaron cuando Gou desapareció y gracias a la pericia del detective Yamazaki que luego de mucho esfuerzo encontró en la casa de Haru una perturbadora colección de fotografías y objetos relacionadas con Makoto, además de fotografías de Gou que había violentado rayándolas con marcador rojo, cortándolas con cuchillo e incluso quemándolas.

Makoto no entendía que había orillado a Haru a eso, según el psicólogo de la policía Haru sentía que era la única persona que le podía hacer feliz, que era su otra mitad, y eso le había llevado a considerar a Gou una intrusa que se estaba interponiendo entre ellos y resolvió deshacerse de ella.

Haru confesó que se había deshecho de ella (literalmente) pero sin importar cuanto se esforzaran no lograron que dijera cómo fue ni dónde encontrar su cuerpo; sólo con una condición diría en que lugar hallarla: durante un año Makoto debería ir a visitarlo sin falta.

Ahora que la habían encontrado Makoto lloró pero no sólo por ella, la mujer que amaba, sino también por el amigo que había perdido, la persona en quien más confianza.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	19. Día 19 - Desnudos

Título: Día 19 - Desnudos.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Shonen-ai. Romance.

Advertencias: Angst. Contenido hetero. Prejuicios. Homofobía.

Resumen: Cuando eran niños todo era más fácil, cuando no les atraía el cuerpo de otro chico, cuando nadaban desnudos en el río.

Palabras: 665.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 19 «nadando desnudos».

* * *

Los niños encontraron un río. Era un día caluroso de verano, no lo pensaron dos veces antes de arrojarse al agua, la falta de traje de baño no era problema y simplemente se desnudaron, eran sólo unos niños, los mejores amigos, no pensaban en el pudor.

Escenas así se repitieron varias veces, no sólo ese verano, pero luego de un tiempo empezaron a tener más consciencia del cuerpo ajeno y a desarrollar interés. Uno lo tomó sin darle demasiada importancia, tomándolo como lo que era, pero el otro se sintió cohibido, su crianza lo había predispuesto a rechazar aquello. Y las visitas al río se terminaron.

Pero al seguir creciendo y a pesar de la ropa la atracción no cesó sino que aumento, Makoto no decía nada, Haru sentía su rechazo y terminó resignándose.

Seguían siendo mejores amigos, los mejores, a pesar de ese secreto que gritaba entre ellos.

Haru terminó buscando quien cubriera sus necesidades.

Makoto rabiaba en silencio y usaba una máscara femenina que le rompía el corazón a Haru.

Pero invariablemente la necesidad que tenían por el otro, la atracción de la que no querían hablar, se encargaba de tensar y aflojar la cuerda que los ataba, nunca hasta romperla y nunca lo bastante cerca, sólo lo suficiente para arruinar su relación de turno, sólo lo suficiente para tranquilizar sus celos, sólo lo suficiente para nada.

Sin embargo la cuerda, aunque no se rompía sí se desgastaba y el corazón roto y remendado de Haru le exigió una solución. Para Makoto hubo un ultimátum, una verdad enmudecida durante años que gritó, una verdad que murió por la cobardía con que fue rechazada, una cobardía que terminó de matar al corazón de Haru y una distancia física que por más que estiraba no lograba romper la cuerda.

Makoto trató de hacer lo que debía, lo que decían que era correcto, pero había un vacío helado en su alma que no se lo permitía, uno formado por las lágrimas de Haru.

Un día volvió al bosque y al río y al destino del que nunca debió desviarse.

Fue el mismo destino quien guió los pasos de Haru al mismo sitio con el tiempo suficiente como para que Makoto pudiera ver a escondidas como se desnudaba y entraba al río, igual que cuando eran niños y al mismo tiempo completamente diferente.

El cuerpo que se prohibió a sí mismo era demasiada tentación, los pies de Makoto, ansiosos y anhelantes como el resto de su cuerpo lo obligaron a salir de su escondite y acercarse al río, sus manos lo desnudaron mientras sus ojos no querían apartarse de esa visión ni de esos ojos azules que le descubrieron.

Haru le esperó sin moverse, como un animal indefenso esperando a que el depredador se decida a irse o a atacar. Makoto entró al agua recuperando algo de raciocinio con el frío contacto, titubeó estando a centímetros de su anhelo.

Las manos de Haru en las suyas lo llevaron más adentro, fue un contacto superficial y mundano pero el calor que tanto había extrañado y que sólo ellas podían darle le alteraron hasta la última fibra de su ser. Dejó a su cuerpo en libertad y cuando sus brazos aprisionaron al cuerpo ajeno sintió por primera vez que estaba donde debía estar.

Conforme sus manos y sus bocas exploraban el cuerpo ajeno fue como si el universo recuperara el andar correcto, todo estaba bien, no había preocupación sólo la libertad de amarse como debía ser y sólo el río y el bosque fueron testigos de cómo se reclamaron.

Tanto que esperaron y tanto que anhelaron hicieron del acto algo primitivo y salvaje, mordieron y arañaron buscando sentirse más. Terminaron exhaustos a la orilla del río, adoloridos pero satisfechos, con una pregunta bailando entre ellos esperando a arruinar el momento. Pero Makoto no iba a permitirlo, no ahora, no habiendo probado ya las placenteras mieles de su verdadero amor, había sido un cobarde durante demasiado tiempo, ya no más.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	20. Día 20 - Caricias

Título: Día 20 - Caricias.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Shonen-ai. Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: El modo en que Makoto y Haru se demuestran su cariño.

Palabras:. 394.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 20 «caricias».

* * *

Cualquiera que conociera a Makoto y a Haru diría que Makoto es algo… encimoso: todo el tiempo está tocando a Haru, ya fuera tomándolo de la mano, acariciando su mejilla, acomodándole el cabello o la ropa, abrazándolo o simplemente rosando cualquier parte de su cuerpo con el de Haru. Para cualquiera que recién los conozca es hasta inesperado ver a Makoto abrazando a Haru a cualquier oportunidad y bastante sorpresivo verlo hacer que Haru se siente en sus piernas.

A Haru no parece molestarle, a veces incluso pareciera que no lo notaba, otra veces es él quien se acerca lo suficiente para estar al alcance de Makoto.

Sólo quienes les conocen bien, quienes les han visto convivir durante mucho tiempo son capaces de notar la sutil manera en que Haru se relaja cada vez que Makoto hace contacto con él. Todos piensan que Makoto es celoso pero sólo sus mejores amigos saben que el más celoso es Haru, la diferencia es que mientras que el primero lo hace evidente el segundo lo hace silencioso, y es una de las razones por las que Makoto todo el tiempo está tocándolo.

Pero ni siquiera sus mejores amigos son conscientes de la manera en que Haru toca todo el tiempo a Makoto, eso es algo que sólo ellos saben por qué ¿quién pensaría que todas esas pequeñas atenciones de parte de Haru son su manera de acariciarlo una y otra vez? Para Haru, que siempre se le ha dificultado tanto el trato con la gente, es la manera en que ha resuelto poder tocar a Makoto. Cada vez que le da de comer, cada vez que espera por él para caminar juntos, cada vez que se acerca hasta estar a su alcance, todas esas veces acaricia a Makoto.

Pero para Makoto su forma favorita es cuando Haru le mira de esa manera intensa que le hace sentir que le acaricia hasta el alma, no tiene manera de describir ese modo que tiene Haru de mirarle, como si le conociera hasta su más íntimo secreto y al mismo tiempo como si quisiera averiguar todo de él. Cada vez que Haru lo mira así no resiste el impulso de ir hasta él a llenarlo de mimos y caricias, el amor de Haru le parecía palpable cada vez que le mira así, acariciándole el alma, lo hace estallar de alegría.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	21. Día 21 - Segundo

Título: Día 21 - Segundo.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de sus amigos.

Género: Shonen-ai. Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?

Resumen: Algunas primeras y segundas ocasiones en la relación de Haru y Makoto.

Palabras: 478.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 21 «segundas veces».

* * *

Estaban en secundaria cuando se dieron su primer beso, fue algo torpe, curioso, producto de las hormonas, Makoto todavía piensa que todo fue un plan de Haru.

La segunda vez fue en preparatoria, Rin había vuelto hacía poco y como de costumbre atraía la atención de Haru de manera poderosa, los celos de Makoto fueron más poderosos y el beso que resultó fue sorpresivo, posesivo y correspondido.

· · ·

Fue también en secundaria cuando Haru sintió celos por primera vez, ya que él y Makoto estaban en grupos diferentes lo veía hacer muchos amigos, fue por eso que se las ingenió para lograr ese beso.

La segunda vez fue en preparatoria también, cuando resultó que Kisumi se encontró con Makoto en el club de natación, lo tiró a la alberca en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

· · ·

Nagisa había admirado a Haru y a Makoto desde que los conocía, la primera vez que los vio fue en el club de natación cuando eran sólo unos niños, todos decían que Haru era el mejor y de inmediato quiso ser su amigo. Siempre le había gustado la manera particular en que se relacionaba con Makoto, no eran como hermanos pues los hermanos se gastaban bromas y se molestaban, solía decirle a sus padres de no se imaginaba a uno sin el otro.

La segunda vez que los encontró Haru seguía siendo el mejor y por supuesto Makoto seguía a su lado, reafirmó que no había uno sin el otro, por eso cuando le dijeron que estaban juntos como pareja no se sorprendió, de hecho les dijo que habían tardado.

· · ·

Cuando Rin los atrapó besándose la primera vez (un día de los años de universidad en que estaba de visita en Tokio y se estaba quedando en su departamento) pensó que era ridículo no haberlo sospechado antes, quizás no lo vio por la atracción que sintió por uno de ellos ya hace tiempo (no por Haru, sino por Makoto, pero ese era su secreto mejor guardado). Bromeó un poco por eso y Haru saló su plato de sopa.

La segunda vez que los atrapó, esa misma tarde, les reclamó por que aunque no tenía problema con su relación y era feliz por ellos no por eso tenían que estarse besuqueando todo el tiempo.

En serio, todo el tiempo.

· · ·

Una vez Makoto le dijo a Haru que quería pasar con él el resto de su vida, tenía el rostro muy rojo y titubeó ligeramente pero Haru lo besó y le respondió con una sonrisa que también era su deseo.

La segunda vez que lo dijeron fue en alta mar, en una ceremonia legal de matrimonio, Rin sollozaba entre los invitados, Ren y Ran arrojaron arroz y todos les felicitaron. Era uno de los mejores días de su vida llena de primeras, segundas e innumerables ocasiones.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	22. Día 22 - Secreto

Título: Día 22 - Secreto.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Shonen-ai. Romance.

Advertencias: ¿Shonen-ai? Diferencia de Edad.

Resumen: Haru y Makoto tienen una relación secreta, cuentan los días para dejar de esconderse.

Palabras: 654.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 22 «secreto».

* * *

Makoto salió de su trabajo en un centro de rehabilitación física y se despidió de sus compañeros, declinando su invitación a tomar algo.

─¿Irás a ver a tu novia, Tachibana? ─preguntó uno de sus compañeros con picardía.

─Mooo, yo quiero una novia como la de él que le hace almuerzos todos los días.

Sus compañeros se rieron. Makoto hubiera querido ser más discreto sobre su relación pero ellos lo habían averiguado casi por descuido, cuando se le ocurrió decir que era pésimo en la cocina y le avergonzó demasiado decir la excusa de que su madre le preparaba los almuerzos. Pero no les había dicho que se trataba de un chico. Y qué chico.

Pudo evadir sus preguntas que más parecían un interrogatorio policial e ir a casa. En el camino ya se saboreaba la deliciosa cena que seguramente Haru estaba preparando y si después no estaba demasiado ocupado se acomodarían en el sillón a ver esa nueva serie de Netflix… a menos que su Haru tuviera ganas de algo más entretenido y él estaría gustoso de complacerlo.

Llegó al departamento dónde vivían y entró buscándolo de inmediato. Lo encontró en el comedor haciendo su tarea.

─Ya llegué Haru ─anunció cantarín, éste alzó la vista de lo que hacía para verlo.

─Bienvenido Makoto, terminaré esto en un momento.

─¿Tienes mucha tarea? ─se sentó a su lado queriendo ver qué hacía.

─Algo…

─Me hubieras dicho y habría comprado la cena en el camino ─podía oler el aroma a comida en el aire, le preocupaba que descuidara los deberes escolares por algo así.

─No te preocupes, no fue nada ─Makoto se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

─Eres muy bueno Haru.

Haru no respondió y volvió la vista a su tarea luciendo un ligero sonrojo, Makoto rió suavemente y se levantó a lavarse y a empezar a poner la mesa en lo que Haru terminaba.

Vivían juntos hace algunos meses y ya habían establecido su rutina, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Haru era menor que Makoto por algunos años y siempre habían sido vecinos. Cuando Haru estaba en secundaria sus padres lo contrataron como tutor ya que tenía problemas con algunas materias pero luego de que Haru entró a la preparatoria éste empezó a pretenderlo. Fue un susto para Makoto, no por que no le gustara Haru sino por que era menor de edad pero el chico era insistente. Makoto se resistió, sí que lo hizo, pero también le gustaba mucho Haru e iniciaron una relación clandestina. Se las arreglaron para no levantar sospechas a los padres de Haru ni a los padres de Makoto ni a los chismosos vecinos, por que los Tachibana vivían en ese edificio también, Makoto sólo aprovechó cuando desocuparon un departamento para rentarlo cuando empezó a trabajar.

Desafortunadamente poco antes de terminar la preparatoria los padres de Haru murieron en un accidente y él se quedó solo. La pensión no era suficiente para cubrir sus gastos y la renta por lo que se vio en riesgo de quedarse en la calle a menos que consiguiera un trabajo.

Los Tachibana le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos pero Ren y Ran aún vivían con ellos, y el espacio no era mucho. Makoto entonces ofreció que se mudara con él, después de todo vivía solo y si Haru ayudaba con los gastos estarían bien. Y tendrían un lugar seguro para demostrarse su amor.

Si acaso los vecinos o los Tachibana sospechaban algo no lo habían demostrado o seguramente Makoto estaría ya tras las rejas. Era un riesgo del que ambos estaban conscientes pero se querían lo suficiente como para arriesgarse por eso. Y en cuanto Haru tuviera la mayoría de edad podrían gritar su secreto al mundo.

Bueno, Makoto lo gritaría, a Haru no le gustaba gritar. Sólo en la cama, con Makoto. Pero no podía hacerlo libremente por que los vecinos podrían oír.

En fin, sólo un par de años más.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	23. Día 23 - Caminando

Título: Día 23 - Caminando

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Romance. Genderberder.

Advertencias: Contenido hetero. Un poco de OoC.

Resumen: Él es el chico ideal no por que sea guapo o talentoso, sino por que la quiere tal como es.

Palabras: 1,141.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 23 «caminando juntos».

* * *

Salió del tren corriendo, sus tacones resonaron un poco en el suelo pero no le dio importancia, sólo quería llegar.

Cerca de la estación había un frondoso árbol y debajo de éste una codiciada banca, siempre ocupada por cualquiera que quisiera protegerse del sol. Vio a unos niños comiendo helado sentados ahí y más allá, recargado en el árbol, el chico que le esperaba.

─Lamento la tardanza ─se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia, o quizás estaba recuperando el aliento.

─No importa ─respondió él y Makoto alzó el rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa.

─¿Entonces nos vamos? ─Haru asintió y empezó a caminar, Makoto se paró bien derecha y caminó a su lado, con tacones ella lucía más alta que él, era una suerte que a Haru no le importara.

Makoto era una chica alta, más alta que el promedio, siempre al final de la fila en la escuela, siempre la que terminaba haciendo papeles de chicos en los festivales. Bonita sin duda pero pocos chicos querían salir con chicas de su misma estatura o más, y cuando lo hacían era evidente su molestia si se presentaba con tacones. Cuando tenía alguna cita siempre terminaba de algún modo sentada para disimular su tamaño.

Sobra decir lo acomplejada que se sentía por eso, hasta que conoció a Haru.

Fue en una fiesta de la universidad, ella permanecía sentada charlando con sus amigas hasta que llegó un momento en que a todas las habían invitado a bailar menos a ellas. Entonces a su lado se sentó Haru, ya lo había visto en otras fiestas y dentro del campus, era una estrella deportiva de la universidad pero decían que era muy difícil acercarse a él, no bailaba ni charlaba y parecía que sólo iba arrastrado por sus compañeros de equipo. Además era muy guapo. Sería el chico ideal si no fuera por su cortante manera de ser que desilusionaba a cualquiera que quisiera intercambiar dos palabras con él.

Estaba pensando en alguna manera de iniciar alguna conversación con él cuando un chico tropezó y tiró su vaso de cerveza sobre la falda de Makoto.

─¡Ah! ─se levantó de inmediato sacudiendo su falda.

─L-lo siento ─se disculpó el chico pero la risita que trataba de contener le quitaba toda credibilidad.

─¿Por qué no vas a conseguir unas servilletas en lugar de reírte como idiota? ─ambos alzaron el rostro y vieron a Haru parado junto a ellos. La risa del chico se borró por completo.

─S-sí Nanase-senpai ─el chico desapareció yendo a buscar las servilletas, sin embargo Haru tenía un par en la mano (quien sabe de donde las había sacado) y se las ofreció.

─Gracias… ─dijo Makoto en voz baja y se empezó a limpiar.

Sorprendentemente el chico sí regresó momentos después con un montón de servilletas en la mano, Haru prácticamente se las arrebató y el chico huyó.

─¿Se conocen? ─preguntó Makoto aún batallando por quitarse el exceso de humedad de la ropa, la falda le quedaría arrugada y olería a cerveza.

─Es un inútil del equipo de natación ─respondió Haru. Ya había oído de una amiga que también pertenecía a ese club que Nanase no sólo era el mejor nadador de la escuela sino que también era caprichoso y se negaba a trabajar con cualquiera que no fuera capaz de nadar adecuadamente, según él, y prácticamente todos los miembros del club aspiraban a formar parte del grupo de relevos donde Nanase aparentemente tenía un puesto vitalicio. Quizás ese chico era uno de esos que «insultaban al agua» cuando nadaban.

─Gracias por tu ayuda ─le dijo cuando no hubo nada más que hacer por su falda, le quedaría un mancha pero no había nada por hacer ahí. Volvieron a sentarse justo cómo antes sin intercambiar palabras y básicamente siendo ignorados por todos, de vez en cuando sus amigas volvían a platicar algo, hasta que volvieran a llevarlas a bailar.

En algún momento de la fiesta se dio cuenta de que su compañera de departamento, la chica con la que iba a regresar, se había esfumado con algún chico, y ninguna de sus amigas iba hacia el mismo rumbo. Después se encontró sola en la calle tratando de parar un taxi esperando llegar en una pieza a su edificio.

Escuchó pasos a su lado y cuando se giró a ver encontró a Haru, de nuevo.

─Eh, ah… hola otra vez ─saludó Makoto, Haru sólo hizo un asentimiento.

─¿Vas a tu casa? ─Makoto asintió─ ¿Compartimos taxi? Vamos al mismo rumbo.

Parpadeó.

─¿En serio? ─Haru alzó una ceja.

─¿No lo habías notado? ─negó. Haru rodó los ojos y asintió.

Makoto no iba a perder la oportunidad de compartir un taxi con el chico que le gustaba, así que aceptó aunque no estuviera segura de que vivían para el mismo rumbo. El viaje transcurrió en silencio y sólo cuando estaban cerca de su edificio se atrevió a hablar.

─Quisiera… quisiera salir contigo ─su madre le diría que una chica no debía invitar a un chico a salir, pero eran nuevos tiempos. Y Haru apenas hablaba.

Haru la miró y estuvo segura de que distinguió un pequeño sonrojo en él.

─De acuerdo ─respondió con firmeza y apenas tuvieron tiempo para acordar su cita antes de que llegaran a su edificio.

Cuando siguieron viéndose Makoto pudo descubrir que, efectivamente, Haru vivía cerca de ella, a un par de cuadras, pero como normalmente él salía de casa muy temprano y volvía tarde no solían coincidir en el transporte. Haru sabía dónde vivía por que acudía al minisúper que estaba en frente del edificio donde Makoto vivía y constantemente la veía en la lavandería que estaban la planta baja del edificio. ¿Por qué sus caminos no se habían cruzado hasta ahora? Makoto pensó en un principio que era por desinterés de Haru pero cuando lo conoció mejor supo, aunque Haru nunca lo dijo, que era por la timidez del chico que nunca se había atrevido a cruzar la calle a saludarla.

Era muy lindo a decir verdad.

Y no le molestaba que fuera alta ni que usara tacones, le gustaba caminar a su lado a dónde fuera. Además al ser nadador tenía unos brazos fuertes capaces de cargarla sin problemas (lo había comprobado).

Siendo sincera había tenido sus dudas sobre si lo suyo funcionaría ya que Haru era muy cerrado pero poco a poco logró ver a través de sus silencios así como él vio a través de sus inseguridades y la confortó lo necesario, dándole la mano y caminando a su lado.

Makoto sonreía más que nunca y cuando veía los ojos de Haru brillar sabía que él también sonreía, de una manera que sólo ella entendía, eso la hacía sentir especial, más que cualquier chica. Y a veces, cuando Haru la besaba y la abrazaba de modo delicado sentía que a pesar de su estatura nunca había estado más cerca del cielo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	24. Día 24 - Bebé

Título: Día 24 - Bebé

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.

Género: Romance. Yaoi. PWP. Juego sexual. ¿Mpreg?

Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. ¿Mpreg?

Resumen: Es Nochebuena y Makoto le hace un bebé a Haru.

Palabras: 619.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 24 «santa baby».

* * *

Haru se acercó a Makoto hasta sentarse en sus piernas. Llevaba puesto un delantal rojo con letras blancas que decían «Jo, Jo, Jo!» y un gorro navideño, nada más. Makoto le recibió sujetando suavemente su cadera.

Se besaron lenta y dedicadamente, Haru le abrazó por el cuello y acarició su cabello justo como le gustaba mientras Makoto acarició sus piernas perfectamente depiladas, primero hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, hasta culminar en los perfectos glúteos que tanto le gustaban, masajeándolos y por ello siendo recompensado con suaves gemidos que morían en su boca.

Cuando separaron sus bocas sus ojos brillaban de lujuria.

─Makoto… hazme un hijo… ─los ojos de Makoto brillaron más por la petición y cambió de posición empujándolo a la cama.

─Un hijo… que se parezca a ti ─metió hábilmente las manos bajo su delantal, acariciándolo todo.

─Prefiero que se parezca a ti, ah…

─Que tenga tus ojos…

Haru lo jaló para otro beso y que dejara de hablar, Makoto levantó su delantal acariciando sus piernas y su entrepierna. Haru jaló la ropa de Makoto buscando quitársela, cosa que no tardó en lograr.

Makoto deslizó su mano entre los glúteos de Haru y acarició su entrada provocándole estremecimientos.

─¿Aquí es donde quieres mi semen? ─preguntó con lascivia.

─Sí… ─respondió Haru con los ojos brillantes─ dame todo tu semen…

─Voy a venirme tanto en ti que te haré un bebé─ advirtió sin dejar de prodigar caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Jaló la tela del delantal y dejó al descubierto uno de sus pezones. Lo lamió con la punta de la lengua.

─Si tienes a mi bebé ¿saldrá leche de aquí? ─volvió a lamer el pezón, Haru gimió.

─Si eso ocurre… no será para ti, será para el bebé ¡ah!

─No seas egoísta, quiero probar la leche de Haru ─tomó el pezón con su boca como si esperara que de verdad saliera leche.

Después fue a buscar «leche» a otro lado. Haru también quería así que se acomodaron en un 69 para lograr lo que querían, Haru encima para que Makoto pudiera ir preparándole al tiempo que lo felaba, cosa que no era tan fácil teniendo a Haru gimiendo en su miembro y retorciéndose.

─Ya, te necesito ─masculló con urgencia quitándose a Haru de encima. Volvió a acomodarlo en la cama y le levantó las piernas dejándose una vista de su zona íntima justo como le gustaba, Haru estaba húmedo y palpitante, esperando por él.

─Dámelo ─gimió sujetando la almohada que estaba bajo su cabeza con los puños.

Sin hacerlo esperar más Makoto empezó a penetrarlo, con cuidado pero sin detenerse.

─Ten a mi hijo Haru, ten a mi hijo ─balbuceó sumiéndose en el placer que le daba unirse a su ser más amado.

─¡Sí! ¡El hijo de Makoto! ─movió la cadera con ansiedad y Makoto le respondió empezando a embestir.

Después sólo hubo gemidos y el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando contra otro, balbuceos sin sentido que pretendían ser nombres y palabras de amor y éxtasis. El gorro navideño de Haru había quedado olvidado en algún lugar de la cama hace mucho.

─¡Ya casi! ─exclamó Haru abrazándolo con fuerza luego de unos momentos. Makoto embistió con más fuerza buscando provocarle un fuerte orgasmo. Y lo logró. Haru gritó de placer y se vino entre sus cuerpos. Makoto le siguió instantes después vaciándose en su interior.

─Ah… ah… ─Haru jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y acarició su vientre manchado─ tu semen… ─sonrió─ un bebé pronto crecerá aquí…

Makoto sonrió con una mezcla de amor y lujuria y le dio un beso rápido pero pasional.

─Te haré muchos hijos Haru, muchos… ─era momento de quitar ese delantal y disfrutar más de Haru.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Con esta viñeta concluye mi participación en el MakoHaru Festival 2016. Había un promp para el día 25, «Feliz Navidad», pero mi mente ya no dió._

 _Agradezco haberme acompañado hasta aquí, agradezco sus comentarios, favs y follows, y sobre todo agradezco que lean y lo disfruten._


End file.
